Kingdom Hearts II: Oath of Heart
by XKey of the AbyssX
Summary: .:Trilogy:.1 yr.has passed & Sora awkens to find himself older and more powerful than ever. Now on a new quest he meets the friends that he thought were long gone but will it be that this reunion give or takes away again. Sum inside ratedT in case -Discontinued, have a new idea for kh so hope you can wait for it-
1. Chapter 1: Sign of Begining

**Yay!!!!**** This is the official trilogy part of my two KH stories.**

**If u don't read the first u won't get this story. If u didn't read the second ur even more lost!!**

**Just saying read the previous two stories to get this one.**

**Now let's go this takes place before the first day of Kingdom Hearts II.**

**Next is summary time!!!  
**

**A year has passed since Sora has been asleep and one year since Riku, Hollie, and the King left. While Riku is getting a hold of retrieving Roxas, Hollie heads her way in helping Diz finish the touches at the virtual Twilight Town. Naminé meanwhile gets her hands inside the town to put a secret person inside in order for her to rest her mind for the time necessary, knowing she might be caught ending with the complete termination of the person. When awakening, Sora begins to go through old and new worlds as he reunites with friends he thought gone for good. Will it all end as planned? Or will it simply be another unexpected departure. And searching far and wide for those friends may just end up in more than just leaving.**

**Sucky sumarry. **

**But the story is gonna be so much better!!!XD (I hope-_-;)**

**J/K lets start this already!!!**

* * *

A tall figure walked inside to what seemed to be a computer room which was very dark only being illuminated by the several screens of the computer. As he walked right in front of the machine he noticed some one sitting down on the floor do to the heavy panting sound. As he walked over it kneeled down revealing his long silver hair, his eyes blindfolded with a black clothe, and him wearing a black coat. He put one hand over the shoulder of the panting silhouette, which had the same black coat as him on with the hood over its head.

"What happened?" he whispered to it. The slim silhouette started to stand up still panting but in a very straight way. As it brought its head up to see him and was about to speak the sound of doors went through both as they face the closing automatic door and a man in red bandages on his head and peculiar red robes came in with his hands behind his back.

"She happened to suffer another episode. She managed it just fine, if you asked me," he said in an elderly voice as he walked past both and sat on the computer seat and typing various keys.

"Did you?" the young lad asks as the girl takes her hood off.

"I was only getting some focus on the real town to get it back here," she said in a soft voice as she showed with long waist length brunette hair and blue sapphire eyes. "It only lasted a couple seconds so the damage wasn't as bad as last time. It was only a bit breath taking."

"Did you obtain the information?" the old man asked to her.

"Yes," she answered firmly as she stepped forward and surprisingly got a small crystal blue diskette out of her sleeve and handed it to the man who placed it inside the computer.

"So, how is it going so far?" the girl asked.

Not answering the man typed some entries as the screens changed with different statuses of the same subject. The main one showed the layout of the subject's condition in its body.

"He is soon to awaken," the man called. The girl sighed in relief while putting her hand on her chest. The boy simply took a step forward.

"How can we expect to believe you? Diz." he said in a rough tone.

"Listen. He will awaken soon which is the reason of why you trust me right now," he called looking over his shoulder.

The boy just couldn't trust his saying as hard as he could try. The girl put a hand over his shoulder as he turned to face her.

"It's going to be fine. You'll see that…we'll see him soon," she said reassuringly. He only gave her a small smile believing in her words.

"We must now go to talk with Naminé and see if everything is ready," the man called as he stood from his seat and went to a door that automatically opened went in followed by the other two. They entered through another door to go into a room. It looked as rows of white, freezing, standing capsules to the left. Hitting the corner they turned to find another set of capsules to their left, two of them occupied by Donald Duck and Goofy who seemed to be asleep. While entering a white door they found themselves inside a humongous white room with one huge capsule lying in the middle of the same color.

A girl was standing there with her soft blonde hair to the side, sky blue eyes, and white dress and sandals. Holding on to her hand over her chest she gazed upon the capsule.

"Sora," she whispered to herself.

"Naminé. Is the process complete?" the man asked as he stepped to Naminé's side.

"Yes," she said while nodding.

"There's no time to lose," he turned to the two. "Riku, I think you know what must be done."

"Yeah," he answered as he began to leave the room only to be followed by the other girl's gaze.

"Hollie," he called as Hollie turned to face him. "We must put the finishing touches to the town." He began to walk to the outside and to the computer room followed by Hollie who only gave one glance back to Naminé before following back inside.

"What now?" she asked as she stepped inside and seeing him seating in the computer seat.

"You'll have to enter the town before I can finish. The last place that needs fixing is the Town's Clock Tower," he said as he typed some keys and a bright sphere glimmered on the top of the transporting space.

"Fine. How much time?" she asked before stepping into the space.

"I'll keep opening the streets for you until you get there. When you reach the top you can head out then," he answered facing her.

"Top. Get it," she said as she went into the space and a strange beam of light shone below her and she went inside as computer particles.

Naminé, after the three of them leaving, headed to a secret place beyond a secret door in her white room. She entered into a dark, freezing white room where cooling haze went through. Walking closer to another capsule there she took a step forward as she put her hand over the cold capsule. She brushed her hand a couple times as she took away some haze upon the glass like surface only to uncover that inside a girl of long ankle length golden hair slept inside the freezing capsule.

"You're fine now," Naminé said not looking away from the girl's sleeping face. "You're memory got somewhat troubled because of Sora as well. I think leaving you in that town for now might be something for you to recover a stable state." She took her hand off the glass as she pressed a single button on the machine's base making it slowly opened like a blooming flower. The girl in only a black old coat that now went a bit small for her, soon just stood on the bottom of the capsule, still unconscious. Just a mindless shell. Naminé walked up to her as she guided the girl down into the floor. As she opened a door into the darkness that led to that virtual Twilight Town, she stood in front of the girl holding her by her arm.

"This will give you a chance in there without them finding out," Naminé called as she touched the girl's chest and she changed into a normal looking girl. Her long golden hair now up in two high ponytails. She now had black short shorts under a light purple skirt. She held two silver belts across her hips. She had a light purple spaghetti strap and a small jacket unzipped of black stripes on the bottom and around the sleeves while the jacket was fully of a dark purple color. She wore black with dark purple sandals.

"Now, you must go. Before they find out that you're here," Naminé whispered as the girl left through the door of darkness into the virtual Twilight Town. "Please, be careful…Ilexi."

On top of the Clock Tower, Hollie stood with her hood on as she stood on the very top of the tower. She stood there as the breeze passed into her face. She took her hood off and let her hair out as it got blown by the wind.

"It sure feels good. And real," she hissed to herself. She sighed, "I guess I must go back and wait for Riku to come back then it'll start." As she went to turned, she suddenly felt a horrible pain in her head. She grasped it hard trying to make the pain to go away but couldn't. So intense was it that she had to retrain herself from screaming. She leaned over to the wall as she tried to find her pocket desperately. When finally getting in it, shaking she took out a small bottle with only half way of water in it. She tried her best to ignore the pain long enough to open the bottle. Then another hard pulse of pain stroked her making her drop the bottle on the floor. She then was completely down. She held on to her head with one hand as she desperately tried to grab the bottle and open it. When she finally got it, it took her a good couple seconds before she finally opened the bottle. She turned over to face the sky as she drank up the whole bottle down. Her hands fell to her sides afterwards in completely exhaustion. She was panting more heavily than before. The pain had never been so severe since the last days. The bottle rolled off her hands falling off the tower.

Feeling it leave she only sighed, "Great, there's goes my last supply." After properly resting she stood up as she went back to the main computer room.

"Seems you couldn't handle the pressure," Diz called not facing away from the computer.

"I'm okay," she called. "I'll just go see Naminé for another dose."

"You've relied too much in that witch's potion. IS the pain that severe?"

"Try getting in my shoes," she called as she left.

Diz laughed, "The same sarcasm that her mother had. How amusing."

Hollie walked inside the capsule room as Naminé stood watching Sora sleep.

"Naminé," she called as she stepped forward.

"Yes?" she called aware of her.

"Could you give another one? Just for today," she asked.

"I'm sorry. I ran out when you asked me this morning. And I won't have time to make anymore at least until the plan is put in action."

"So you mean…I have to wait?" she said in a very depressed voice.

"I'm so sorry. But that is the case. Can you handle the pain of a couple more while Riku comes back?" Naminé asked concerned.

"Yeah, I guess," She said as she suddenly fainted to the floor due to the extreme exhaustion the last stroke had given her.

Naminé surprised ran over to her and check her. She was just fine, just sleeping. She sighed in relief as she tried her best to carry her to one of the rooms.

At the computer room Riku had arrived moments ago as he brought himself and Roxas along. However in order to achieve such thing he had to use the power of darkness transforming into Ansem once again.

"Where is she," he said more in a demanding way.

"She occasionally fainted in front of Naminé. She said nothing seemed wrong with her just the fatigue of the last strong encounter with the darkness you gave her," Diz answered him calmly. "Naminé took her to one of the rooms. She should be asleep before everything starts."

Before he began the last sentence, he was already gone outside to the rooms.

"How impatient," he hissed to himself as he began to compute the things inside of the computer.

Getting to the room, he stepped forward finding Hollie asleep in bed. Coming close he simply brushed upon his hand o her cheek. What he didn't see was that her eyes started to open as she sat up and he took away.

"You're back," she whispered but confused at why he had his hood on. "What's wrong?" she called in an innocent voice.

She lifted her hand towards his face in order to get the hood off but he shook his head for her not to.

"You won't forgive what I've done," he said in a voice that she couldn't quite recognize.

"What ever you did, I'm sure it was for his sake. You're a good friend and that's why you are risking yourself for him," she said not wanting for him to drawback. "What you did is probably not as bad as you think."

He looked up to her and began to remove the hood. At the site she only looked surprised at the sudden change. She put her hand over his cheek as he felt the warmth of her hand.

"It's alright, see," she whispered.

"Can you stand?" he asked as he stood helping her up.

"Yeah," she assured as they headed to the computer room.

"What's happening now?" she asked Diz as they entered into the computer room.

"Roxas will soon awaken to see himself inside the town. We will take the time necessary for Sora to awaken," he called.

"What will happen to him?" he asked.

"He will disappear after becoming one with Sora. Once his duty is complete that is," he answered.

"Poor thing," she whispered.

"That is the fate of a Nobody," he answered.

Inside that Twilight Town, above on the Clock Tower a small figure of the girl seating on the edge was seen. As she swayed her legs back and forth as she watched the sun setting. She sighed in relief as she watched close.

"It feels…" she whispered to herself. "So nostalgic."

* * *

**So how was it!!!  
Many pips have already asked for another one and here it is!!**

**Hoped u liked it!!!**

**And this time everyone is in it!!!**

**Review!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2: Day of Arrival

**Yay!!!**

**I got nice things for putting another story!!!!  
Thnxs to everyone who reviewed on it!!!  
Now let's begin for chappy 2!!!!**

* * *

Roxas awoke on his bed in his house. The summer vacations were to their wit end in no less than ten days from then. He stood and changed into his usual clothes. Leaving his house, he headed toward the Usual Spot.

"Hi guys," he called as his friends Hayner, Pence, and Olette, greeted back to him. "So what're we doing today?" he asked cheerfully.

"What's up with you today?" Hayner asked surprised.

"Don't know. Have some weird feeling this morning," he answered.

"You know guys," Olette interrupted. "We should get started with the summer homework now instead of leaving it for something at the last minute."

"Oh come on," Hayner whined. "We have more than a week to finish that. We got to prepare for the Struggle Tournament as well. Right Roxas?"

"Yeah," he agreed. "We won't leave the homework for last minute for sure."

Olette sighed knowing she wouldn't get anywhere fighting with them, "Fine. Just not to the last minute!"

"Sure thing then!" Hayner called as he jumped from his seat and stepped towards the exit. "Let's head to the Sandlot to practice."

He left as the others looked at each other and quickly followed behind him. As they began too head through the streets, they soon arrived at the entrance of the Sandlot only to notice the presence of Seifer and his clique. Weirdly there was another person, a girl that seemed of their age who wore a purple outfit. She was jumping up and down trying to grab something from Seifer's hands.

"What's that?" Roxas called confused.

"Surely Seifer's bullying that girl there," Hayner called.

"Poor girl," Olette called.

"Seifer just won't stop," Pence called.

"Let's go help her out!" Roxas called as they all followed behind him.

As they arrived all of them including the girl turn to see them.

"What do you losers want here?" Seifer asked demanding.

"Leave her alone!" Hayner called.

"Says who, y'know," Rai called.

"We do!" Roxas exclaimed.

"Please don't get yourselves into my problems," the girl called innocently.

"We want to help," Olette answered.

"Fine," Seifer called. "Want this back," he called holding the blue leather cover book he held in his hand. "Then brawl for it."

"Fine with me," Hayner said.

"Nah," Seifer said making Hayner drop. "I want to wipe the floor with Roxas this time."

"Fine," Roxas called stepping forward. "Let's do this."

Olette drew the girl back as the whole group of guys left Roxas and Seifer to brawl in the middle. After a few minutes of fighting Seifer finally fell upon his knee tired.

"I will never accept my defeat," Seifer called.

"Seifer's not feeling so hot, y'know!" Rai said in his defense.

"He won't," Fuu called also getting in front of Seifer.

Seifer however stood up and simply moved them aside. "Here," he called tossing the book back. "We were just playing 'round with the newbie."

"Leave her alone form now on," Roxas called catching the book in his hand.

"Humph," Seifer called as the three left the Sandlot.

The group then came close to Roxas, only his friends.

"Nice going," Pence called.

"You did it, Roxas!" Olette cheered.

"Great!" Hayner called.

Looking beyond them he saw the girl standing. He walked passed them as he stood before her.

"Here, this is yours right?" he said handing the book to her.

"Yes, thanks. That was very kind of you," the girl said while getting her book and tugging it close to her body.

"It was nothing," Roxas called.

"Hey," Hayner called jumping on Roxas. "What's your name? Surely haven't seen you anywhere 'round."

"My name's Ilexi," the girl called placing her fingers on the cover of the book that stood between her chest.

"Nice meeting you," Hayner said. "Name's Hayner."

"Olette!" she called jumping on Roxas as well.

"And Pence!" he said doing the same as his friends and finally bringing Roxas down flat on the floor.

"Roxas," he got to say.

Ilexi laughed at their cheerfulness, "Nice to meet you."

"Same here," Pence called as they helped Roxas up.

"So, what's that book you've got there?" Hayner asked.

"This?" she asked. "It's a book a found lying on the outside garden of the haunted mansion."

"What?" Olette called. "You went to the haunted mansion."

"I was planning to go inside but I saw the lock and tough luck I guess," she exclaimed.

"Hey, can I see it?" Hayner called.

"Sure," she said handing It over. As he opened it and went through the pages the others stood behind him looking over his shoulder and into the book, "It's weird, those scribbles."

Olette, Pence, and Hayner looked at each other confused. However, Roxas was very surprised by what the book had inside.

"Yeah, what are these things," he started to trace the scribbles with his finger. "They look like letters but somehow they don't seem like ones."

"Dude," Hayner called. "The pages are blank."

"What?" both Roxas and Ilexi called at the same time.

Ilexi took the book and looked over it and noticed that the scribbles had been disappearing until they left no trace to follow. "They were there."

Roxas looked over her shoulder not able to see the writings anymore as well. "Well that's odd."

"That is weird," Hayner said. "Hey, how 'bout we go to the usual spot for some time. I don't feel like practicing anymore."

"Sure," Olette and Pence agreed.

"Wanna come with us?" Roxas asked Ilexi.

"Umm…sure, if your asking me," she said following behind them.

Back inside the computer room, Diz was still working on his things there when Hollie came in followed by Riku.

"May I help you in something?" he asked not taking his eyes off the computer.

"I need White Diamond back," Hollie went straight to it.

"Your Keyblade is in Sora's hands which you know is impossible to obtain until he awakens," he called.

"Then I'm completely useless. I can't even fight right without a Keyblade let alone with only my fists," she called.

"You know," he called. "Maybe you should try to find those locks that the woman locked away many years ago," he called.

"What good would it make without a key to open them," she called. "Besides, those worlds are out off reach to anyone except the council, which died away with my mother being the last one of them."

"Those worlds are to be only opened by the council that is true. However as a direct descendent, you are the seventh council official," Diz explained.

"What if…I don't wanna take part of that stupid council," she pouted to herself.

"What was that council for?" Riku asked just out of pure curiosity.

"The council of the seven wise ones consisted of seven powerful wise people from seven distinct places. This seven along with Hollie's ancestor, were beings in control of worlds that are far beyond this reign," Diz explained.

"And how do you know of such?" he kept asking.

"My mother," Hollie hissed. "She sent a letter with me the day I was born into what is now Hollow Bastion before everything happened and the Heartless began to spread. That's were I truly first was introduced with Kairi."

"Your mother…such a foolish woman to trust me with a child so young. She knew that even though you held her powers within that you would never need them," Diz called.

"As the only sole survival of the chamber she thought it was for the best that I remained intact from the darkness that had fled from that kingdom," Hollie continued. "Beyond of what happened to me, I'm completely blinded to anything else that happened. The kingdom…those worlds…and her."

"You should know something," Riku called to Diz.

"Indeed I do," he said. "However she must first obtain the necessary information in order to obtain what she has lost before."

"He won't tell me," she whispered to him. "He just won't." She left very uneasy through the door and into the room where Naminé and Sora were.

Riku facing her when she left returned his gaze over to Diz, "If you're not willing to tell her, then tell me."

"What is it?" he asked turning fully towards the grown figured. "Why care so much for her, when she has powers that may even overcome that of your friend's. She is a menace any way you look at it."

"She's not," he said straight forward.

"What makes you think so? Her mother was the most powerful of the seven cell council and that same power was the one that made her into the state she is now. Completely gone for good."

"She's different, I know."

"How can you be so sure? You know," he called going back to the monitor. "You once annihilated her getting rid of the menace but now you've revived this evil deed. If something is bond to happen then that will fall upon your shoulders."

"What ever is to come I'll take it," he said turning to leave. "I've already lost her once…I won't let that happen again," then he left.

Back at Twilight Town, the five where at the Usual Spot hanging there as Ilexi oddly enough while listening was doing something on her book with a small black feather that the book had inside.

Roxas, noticing went to check it out, "What ya doing?"

"Something," she called as she finished in the book.

At looking closer he noticed that she was writing inside the blank pages in cursive. In other words hard for him to read, "I…n In th…e dee…pest…deepest, What does it say?" he called giggling.

"In the deepest part of a forest lies a beautiful spring," she recited. "Where many bright spheres of light float around wondering in the immensity of the light within the dark forest."

"Sprites?" Olette asked overhearing her.

"Don't know," she answered. "In my dreams I just see this dark forest and deep within there's the most majestic looking spring that's shines from purity. Just like if it was a fairytale."

"Dreams?" Pence called. "Anything else?"

She shook her head, "Before I have a chance of looking forward this bright light closes the door from were I enter the forest. Every night is the same story."

"You got something going on up there," Hayner said joking. "Anyway, why don't we go to the Clock Tower before the day ends?"

"Sure," Pence and Olette agreed.

"Clock Tower?" Ilexi repeated.

"The clock above Station Plaza," Roxas explained jumping down of his seat and as everyone left the Usual Spot.

"Above," she said while standing. "You mean up?"

"Yeah, come on. They're leaving us behind!" he called from the entrance.

"Sure," she said as she went towards him following behind.

As they got to the top of the clock tower, Pence, Olette, and Hayner where already seating down on the edge of it. Roxas arrived a bit later as he stood holding onto the corner.

"Hey where's Ilexi?" Olette asked him.

"Huh?" he said. "Oh, she's right-," he turned to find Ilexi hiding behind the shadow of the tower not wanting to look down. "Here."

"Hey, what's wrong?" Pence asked.

"Wait a sec," he told them as he went for her. "Hey, what's the matter? Feeling sick?" he whispered to her as he got closer.

"No, it's not that," she said looking straight at him and shaking her head. "It's just-," she looked down and stopped talking.

Took him a few minutes to finally understand then, "Oh, I get it. You don't like heights do ya?"

She shook her head again once this time, "I don't know why but I am."

"Okay then, here," he said giving her his hand in help. "I'll take you there."

"How can you be so sure?" she asked whispering.

"You can trust me," he said back. "I'll take you so that nothing happens to you, okay?"

She hesitated and looked to his hand, "Are…you sure?"

"I promise I won't let go," he assured her.

She took a very deep breath and stepped a bit forward to catch a hold of his hand. He grabbed her hand as he led her towards the other side. Walking slowly, they both got to the edge of the tower.

"If you want you can seat up here instead of on the edge like us," he offered not wanting to push her so much.

She shook her head again, "I'm fine."

She sat next to him holding onto his jacket for security. "It's gonna be fine," he whispered. "Look over there," he pointed towards the sky. She brought her head up and saw the bright combinations of red, orange, and yellow as they mixed creating the gorgeous sunset she was now watching.

"Wow," she let out whispering. "It's so beautiful."

"Isn't it?" Roxas called putting his hands leaning on the floor behind him as she let go of his jacket.

"Hey, you two!" Hayner called as he passed down an ice-cream to everyone.

"Thanks," they said as they began to eat it.

Suddenly Ilexi sighed in the middle of her ice-cream.

"Huh? What's wrong now?" Roxas asked.

"No nothing, it's just…so familiar," she whispered looking away into the sunset. "The view…the taste," she held the ice-cream up. "The…company. It's just so…overwhelming to me for some reason. Like my heart's about to overflow with happiness of something I should be remembering."

"You know," Roxas began after a few seconds while she faced him. "It's kinda weird but…I feel kind of nostalgic too. Like I've been here before with someone else. It feels like-."

"A whole new thing goes through your heart," she finished. "I know. It is weird."

Roxas looked at her as she kept eating and he stopped. "She's very bizarre," he thought. "But…it's like I've known her for so much time. It feels like we're together for some other reason."

As they went back to the ground floor they started heading towards their houses as they finally left to leave Roxas on his own.

"Weird," he called to himself while putting his hands behind his head. "She knew exactly what I was thinking. It was as if…she knew me more than I did myself."

In Ilexi's room, her lights were completely out except for a small lamp on her desk as she wrote on the book.

_**Today…**_

_**It felt so much like everyday I lived so far. Until I met him. It feels so familiar being around him that my heart suddenly starts pounding. I can't even say it exactly but it's like…I know him from somewhere. Beyond that I have no say as of to where or when or why I'm feeling like this. It's just…so…what could the word be?**_

_**Melancholic?**_

_**No, something else.**_

_**Known?**_

_**That's not it…**_

_**Maybe…it's just as simple as nostalgic.**_

_**Right…Roxas.**_

Inside the White Room, Naminé sat there drawing in her book. A girl in a black coat with long blonde hair looking through a window with her elbows leaning on the frame as she watched to the starry sky. To her right a tall man with the same black coat and red spiky hair stood leaning to the side of the window frame with his arms crossed looking to the outside sky too. Lastly a blonde boy of the girl's height standing next to her him too with a black coat and looking to the stars.

Suddenly a small letter appears on her desk in white sparks. Looking beyond, she noticed it. Leaving the drawing book aside she picked the letter and opened it as she began to read the not many lines. After finishing she put it down. She giggle under her breath.

"You surely need some more time to remember," she whispered. "You need to if you want to fulfill that wish you told me about. Not being just a shadow…but something more and much bigger."

* * *

**How was this chapter!!!!  
Ilexi sure remembers nothing bout the organization or whatever happened there!! Or does she?**

**Let's find out next time!!!**

**Review!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Soothing Rain

**So how am i going with this!!!**

**Hey I got something to ask to all those who read and already read my other stories!**

**I want to know which one u like best, Riku/Hollie or Sora/Hollie. Cuz I know that many already like Roxas/Ilexi (RoXi). I just wanna count how many people like each of this OC couples of mine. I'll be posting every now and then that the thing changes.**

**Guess from which chappy from last story the first line is!!!**

**Okay then to the story!!!**

* * *

"_Roxas…" _a small fainting called in his dream_. "Thank you…" _Roxas woke up very suddenly having a bad nightmare.

"Who…who was that?" he whispered. "That voice. It sounded so familiar." As he left his house some minutes later he saw that everyone was outside near the Usual Spot. "Hey, guys what's up."

"Hey," Hayner called. "Have you seen Ilexi anywhere?"

"Ilexi? No why?" he asked confused.

"We told her we would be here and to come meet us at the Usual Spot but she isn't here," Olette explained.

"Maybe she took a side trip and got lost?" Roxas tried. "You know, being new here."

"Maybe you're right," Pence called. "Let's separate to look around. I'll start in the Station Plaza."

"I'll take the Market Place," Hayner called.

"I'll see at the Sandlot," Olette said. "Roxas why not try the Haunted Mansion. Perhaps she's there."

"Yeah gotcha," he called as they all went running out to their different directions.

Ilexi was seating on the ground of a tree as she wrote on the book again with the same black feather. Once every while she would look up and would look around before going back to writing. Suddenly from the quietness of the forest a small chirp came from a bird. She looked up to see a small black raven landing on a tree in front of her.

"A bird?" she whispered. It suddenly flew down as it stopped right in front of her. "Hello lil' one," she called raising her hand with the feather. The bird suddenly charged at her and snapped the feather right from her hand.

"Hey!" she shouted as she went after the bird as it headed towards the haunted mansion. The bird suddenly stopped in the middle of the locked gates. "Stop there!" she called as the bird suddenly burst into a whole bunch of black sparkling feathers that disappeared leaving the one black feather to lie on the floor. Reaching over Ilexi picked the feather. Suddenly a soft sound came through the air. A soft song with no words but just a soft tone to it. **(Imaging Epona's Song from the LoZ:OoT OST) **

"What…a beautiful voice," she whispered. "It's so soothing."

She leaned on the gates and sat down along side the closed gates. She began to write again some words that might fit in the song as the voice kept singing.

_**Softly**_

_**Soothingly**_

_**Flowing away**_

_**The softest wind**_

_**Closely whispers to me**_

_**Hearing it**_

_**Whispering**_

_**That**__** angelic voice**_

_**Something I have known **_

_**So long ago**_

_**A so long lost story that I'**__**ve forgotten**_

_**Where the purest heart is born**_

Ilexi stopped writing as the voice suddenly started to fade away into the air. She left the feather on the page as bookmark and closed it.

"What a beauty…" she whispered. "Sounds majestic."

"Ilexi!" a voice shouted within the forest depths as Roxas immediately came running from the forest shouting her name. Ilexi maintain her seating position as Roxas noticed her and approached her.

"Roxas? What are you doing here?" she asked as he got there letting his hands on his knees and panting heavily.

"I looked everywhere for you," he exclaimed between pants. "It's been hours since we started looking for ya."

"Oh the meeting!" she said standing up nervously. "I'm so sorry," she called bowing lightly. "I totally got drove away from the town and lost track of time."

"Out of town?" Roxas whispered catching his breath.

"Umm…" she hesitated as Roxas stood up. "Is it really that late?" she asked as she took a look at him.

"It took me about five hours to look all over the forest. To tell the guys would take about another two hours," he said mockingly.

"I'm so sorry," she apologized. "I made all you guys miss you're vacation day."

"Hey no worries," Roxas assured her. "We still got some other days."

"Really?" she asked standing straight.

"Yeah, no prob," he called.

"Thank you…Roxas," she whispered.

Roxas suddenly gasped at the familiarity her voice sounded, "Wh-What did ya say?"

"I'm thanking you," she said smiling.

"Oh. Of course," he said. As they started walking out the courtyard Roxas suddenly turned around at feeling s a strange presence. Looking on top to the second floor he thought he saw a girl standing by the window. "Huh?"

"Hey, Roxas! Hurry up!" she called.

"Yeah," he called. "Co-." he was cut out by the sudden feeling of water on his face. He wiped it off in reaction, "Rain?" he looked up and without him noticing in his hours searching clouds had gathered 'round about Twilight Town. "Must be the annual rain," he said looking up. Then suddenly the rain unexpectedly started pouring down.

"Ah," Ilexi squealed as she took the book and covered it under her jacket.

"Great," he called sarcastically. "Hurry!" he shouted to her. "To the woods!" he said as she started running with him following behind her. As they finally reached into the forest they panted as they got to merely the entrance seeing the rain pour down badly.

"How are we going to go home like this?" she asked as she stood getting the dry book out of its hideout.

"We can't," Roxas called as he sat crossed on the grass. "The rain's coming down hard, a pour like this hasn't happened in a long time."

"How so?" she asked sitting down with him.

"It's Twilight Town," he simply said. "In this town you only get the clear sunset. No stormy clouds. But once every year a pouring comes holding the water of one year which, as you can see, is very, very much."

"Oh," she whispered and suddenly she sneezed lightly.

"Are you okay? You're soaking wet," he asked.

"No, don't mind me," she said. "You're soaking wet too."

"Yeah, but…" he said but was interrupted by another sneeze of hers. He smiled and suddenly put his jacket over her wet head. She turned as she saw him simply leaning on the tree they had been seating under and going to sleep.

She smiled for his kindness, "Roxas…" she thought. "Thank you…" she whispered.

In the room where Sora was Naminé stood as Hollie entered, "Got anything for me?"

"Yes, you arrived just in time," she answered as she held out another bottle while Hollie grabbed it.

"Thanks," Hollie thanked her grabbing the bottle and putting it away.

"No problem," she said. "By the way, where you inside the mansion of the virtual Twilight Town today?"

"Huh? Oh that yeah I was," she answered. "How come?"

"I heard you singing," she said. "You have such a beautiful voice."

"Thanks," she said.

"Tell me something," Naminé said. "Why do you sing without anybody listening?"

"Well," she said looking down with a smile. "Perhaps…it's just the stress that's taking over me."

"Stress?" she asked.

"Seeing Riku like how he is. Having to control the darkness given to me. And…well, Sora's awakening and me being in charge of looking after him once he wakes up. That all builds up inside me and singing seems to be the only way I can hold on to the fake words that I here in my head but not in my heart."

"What about…you know. Those…feelings…for-," Naminé wouldn't dare finish.

"Well, about that…I'm not really sure anymore," she said.

"What?!" Naminé called confused but at the same time surprised.

"But I thought that you…and him-," she said.

"So did I," she whispered. "But with everything that's happened he thinks about stuff I can't even understand. Sometimes…" she held her hand over her heart. "I wish I could understand him better."

"You will," Naminé reassured.

"How can you be so sure?" Hollie whispered.

"Because…I can feel that he cares for you just as much as you care for him," she said holding her hands to her chest.

"Naminé…" she whispered smiling. "Thanks."

Back at Twilight Town, the rain hadn't stop still after half an hour. Roxas had fallen asleep already quiet dry while Ilexi wrote on her book and still wearing Roxas' jacket. She looked over to Roxas watching his face while he slept.

She smiled as she turned over to the book.

_**It's weird…it feels the same way but…somehow calmer. He's here next to me but I feel this feeling of kindness in his eyes that seems oh so familiar. I can almost swear that I've known him somewhere before. That spring…**__**its calm, like the rain right now. Those lights…his kindness shines within me. Maybe they're all connected somehow. Roxas…his kindness towards me is precious to me. Only if it's been for just a couple of days, it feels like years have passed with us knowing each other. **_

Ilexi suddenly felt something on her shoulder as she turned she saw him now asleep on her shoulder. He had slid from the tree to her without waking up. She smiled warmly as she closed the book again and simply put it on her lap. She let her head fall gently over his as she tried to catch the sleep she didn't have the night before. A good hour or so passed by as the rain slowly began to end. Hearing the chirping of birds, Ilexi awoke from her sleep as she began to try and wake the sleeping Roxas.

"Hey," she called. "It stopped."

Roxas sleepy opened his eyes and yawned a bit, "What time is it?"

"Late," Ilexi said standing up. "We should be heading home now."

He stood up as he stretched, "That was some good nap there."

"Yeah," she called walking forwards the exit. "Since you slept on my shoulder guess it was."

"I what?" he called out blushing.

"Nothing!" she teased as she began running towards the exit.

"Hey come here!" he shouted following behind her.

"Thanks for taking care of me," Ilexi called as they arrived at her house. "See you tomorrow?"

"Of course," he assured.

"Bye bye," she called as she entered the house.

"Later," he called waving to her. He sighed as he left for the path to his house. As he walked with his hands behind his hands behind him he looked into the sky. "I did that?" he thought to himself. He suddenly threw his arms into the air and let them dropped to his sides, "Great, now she must think I'm some kind of pervert or something." Suddenly a small cracking sound went across his ears. He stepped back looking down and saw a small purple butterfly necklace on the floor with a crack in the middle that his stepping had done. He looked around for someone who might have dropped it. No one was around to see. He picked the pendant up and examined it; he noticed that it was made from purple sea crystal.

"Sea crystal?" he whispered. "Tough things looking for this crystal in a beach." He looked closely at the crack he had made. Touching it only deepened the crack.

"Great," he called. He looked over to the Accessory Shop. "Maybe…" He walked over to the shop's open window. "Hello is anybody there.

"Oh Roxas," a girl called from the back. "What're you doing up this late?"

"Hey, is this one of yours?" he called pulling out the pendant.

"Whoa, it's gorgeous. But, it's not from the store. Did someone lose it?" she asked.

"I think so and I accidentally stepped on it and did this," he said showing her the crack.

"Oh, dear that's nothing," she called. "I can have that fixed for you in no time."

"Really?" he called.

"Yeah," she said. "It'll be ready for tomorrow. And maybe you can even give it to a sweet heart of yours," she teased.

"Wh-What are you talking about?" he blushed.

She giggled in response, "Never mind, I'll have done by tomorrow. Come around the afternoon."

"Thanks," he called leaving.

"Weird," he thought. "That thing, I've seen it before somewhere."

Inside Ilexi's room, she was writing like last night. This time only with the outside light.

_**I had the same dream again last night. But this time I saw something else. **__**Well, more like heard something. Giggles and laughs of some children. By what I heard it must've been about four. I could see their silhouettes dancing and jumping around the spring. It was midnight and the moonlight would hit the spring giving great light. It looked like those kids were enjoying their selves. I think…I got a glimpse of one of the children. Yeah…a little girl. She had short brunette hair and I think dark blue eyes wearing a blue dress. Beyond that I couldn't distinguish the others. **_

_**Something just came to my head when I saw that girl…a name.**_

"…Hollie," she whispered as she simply let her head fall upon the book and fell asleep. Without her noticing, a couple seconds later the book's pages started to glimmer brightly.

On the white room's table another later came to Naminé. As she looked through the window and noticed the letter on her side of the table. She walked over to it and began reading.

She giggled, "You're a fast learner. It won't be long before you some to your old self. Just…six more days."

* * *

**So how was it!!!**

**The next chapter will be starting on the first day of KH 2!!!**

**Yay!!! Finally on track!!!**


	4. Chapter 4: A Message of Guidence

**Thnx for all the comments every1'****s been leaving me!!!!**

**Okay so let's het this chapter with!!!**

* * *

**The 1****st**** Day **

Roxas awoke from his dream, "Another dream about him." He kneeled on his bed and opened his window. As he did, the bells of the Clock Tower resonating throughout the town.

Roxas went to the Usual Spot with his friends still thinking of the weird dreams his been having. Meanwhile Hayner was talking to the others about something. Ilexi oddly was not listening, instead she was writing on the book.

As it got to the point were Roxas had to answer he simply nodded.

"Now…what to do?" he said furiously.

Olette not knowing turned to face Roxas for an answer. "Uh…well," he thought. "We could find the real thieves. That would set the record straight."

"You think?" Ilexi whispered to herself closing the book up and looking up to Roxas.

"Hey, that sounds fun!" Pence called as he started to go for something.

"What about Seifer?" Hayner asked.

"First, we gotta clear our names," Roxas called. "Once we find the real culprit, everyone will get off out backs."

"Oh no!" Pence shouted. "They're gone! Our "___" are gone!" he got a grasp of throat thinking something was wrong.

Ilexi grabbed her book closer not hearing the word come out his mouth.

"All our "___", gone?" Hayner called grabbing his as well.

Olette covered her mouth before saying, "You can't say "___" why not?"

"But you do understand what I'm saying, right? Pence asked.

"Loud and clear," Ilexi called answering him.

"Our "___" are gone!" he called again.

"Stolen…" Roxas suspected. "And not just the "___". The word "___"! They stole it, too!"

"What kinda of thief is that?" Hayner asked.

"Seifer could never have pulled that off," Pence called.

"He couldn't have?" Ilexi thought.

"Yeah!" Roxas agreed.

"All right, time for some recon!" Hayner called as Olette, Pence, and Ilexi, leaving the book left, followed. Staying back, as he began running after them he suddenly felt dizziness and fell down.

**Ilexi's POV**

As I ran after the rest of the guys I suddenly noticed that I couldn't hear footsteps behind me. I turned and saw nobody there.

"Hey guys!" I called as they faced me. "Roxas is still inside."

"I'll go," Olette called as if it were something usual to happen.

I'm very worried. I've been finding strange things inside of the book that weren't there the day before. Sometimes even separate pieces of paper, drawings. This morning it was something very weird. A drawing of three people looking out a window. I can recognize myself in the middle of both of the boys. I believe that the other is Roxas but the third I'm not very sure. I've seen him before but where?

"Hey!" I heard Hayner's voice call to me as I snapped out my daydream. "Are you coming or what?"

"Ah…yeah!" she shouted back as she ran after them.

**Normal POV**

They soon began to reach the Sandlot and entering they saw Seifer and his gang. As they did Vivi began to alert Rai and Fuu. They turned to face them.

"Thieves," Fuu called pointing at them.

"That was low, y'know!" Rai called to them as well while Vivi shook her head. **(Not sure if Vivi's a guy or girl. correct me if I'm wrong.)**

"Oh yeah?" Hayner called.

"Nice comeback there, blondie," Seifer exclaimed entering the Sandlot.

"What'd ya say?" Hayner growled as Seifer stared at them.

"You can give us back the "___" back now," he called.

"Yeah! You're the only ones who would take it, y'know?" Rai argued back.

Seifer began to walk to his group while pointing at them, "That was undeniable proof that we totally own you lamers. So what did you do? Burn it? Ha, not like we need some "___" to prove that you're losers."

"Replay," Fuu called.

Seifer laughed at them, "Now you're talking! I guess if you get on your knees and beg maybe I'll let it slide."

Roxas was then the only one to step up and kneel down in front of the gang as they laughed.

"Roxas!" Seifer called a bit surprised.

But Roxas looked around and found a weapon nearby and quickly got a hold of it and was ready to take on Seifer.

"What?" Ilexi whispered as her eyes showed her something very different from what was happening. In her vision she could see other people in slight line gaps that her mind created for her. In Seifer's place was kind of projected another man with shoulder length brunette hair. He wielded a long sword that looked like a gun from the handle. They were somewhere else as well. And Roxas…wasn't there as well. Another boy was exchanged for him. A boy with spiky hair and a red jumpsuit under a small jacket and a belt on it, he was wielding a weird weapon too.

"A…ke-," her head started to hurt as she grasped for her side desperately.

"What's wrong?" inside the computer room Riku called as Hollie dramatically went down leaning on the wall and grasping her head hard as she screamed.

"Why are you showing me this!" she shouted. "Why?!" Tears began to flow down her eyes as she exclaimed.

"What are you seeing?" he asked.

"You…" she whispered in pain. "When I died…" was the last thing before the pain returned and she held her head tightly.

"A Keyblade," Ilexi whispered as the sudden pain went away. All the while she had been thinking about the name the fight had already ended and Pence had taken out his camera. Roxas turned as Pence took the picture and gave him thumbs up. Suddenly from nowhere the camera was snatched away by something that headed towards the woods.

"What was that?" Hayner called.

"The thief?" Olette called as they all began to chase after it. As they went on they had lost it and Roxas. As Ilexi and the others looked around, she quickly found something.

In an alley way one of the white thieves had gotten her book from the Usual Spot. "No," she said as she headed its way without anyone. The white thief continued on as it finally got to a halt in front of the Usual Spot. "Give that back!" she demanded. The thing dropped the book and instead went for Ilexi. She barely got time to yelp as a bright light made way in between the two. As she managed to open her eyes she saw in front of her a small size violin.

"What?" she whispered as it only floated in front of her shining with a bright light.

"Take it," a girl's voice softly called. "It's yours."

"Mine?" she whispered as she stretched out her hand and to the moment she touched it the shine went away and a warmth entered her body as her exhaustion of running left. "What now?"

The thief after a moment of being stunned finally resurrected and began to swiftly move towards her.

"I-It's coming back," Ilexi whispered to herself.

"Use it," the voice said again. "Use Death Rebel!"

"Death…Rebel?" she repeated softly as the violin suddenly burst into black feathers and transformed into a blade of black color and a red gem on the handle. "And this?"

"Fight!" the voice called to her as the thing came close to her.

Remembering the fights that Hayner and Roxas would have she stood in her own position barely knowing what she was doing. The creature slightly made a move towards her and she gave a swing to the blade and by pure luck hit the creature once. Stepping back and holding the blade close she saw as the creature escaped into a dark and silvery hole on thin air.

"I can't believe…did I defeat it?" she said out loud in disbelief and blinking obliviously.

"It's yours now," the voice called to her.

"Who's there?" Ilexi demanded looking around.

The blade suddenly began shining again as it left her hands and went towards the book on the floor. It stood straight above the book pointing down. Suddenly it thrust down but before hitting the book it vanished from bottom to top into a large amount of black feathers, as if it were entering inside the book. Then the book began shining and after some time it went back to normal.

She walked cautiously to the book and picked it up. She looked it up and down and noticed something. On the book's cover instead of a smooth cover it had some kind on gap in the form of what look like to be a small compact figure.

"Well, that's new," she hissed surprised.

She looked inside the pages thinking that there could be something new inside as well. As she searched the book she only found her writing and those drawings. When she got to the almost end, she saw a handwriting that didn't look like hers. Curious, she read the neat writing.

_**Hello, Ilexi. It's nice to finally be able to talk or more write back to you. I've been reading the letters that keep getting to me from you about how you think on all this things that you think have happened before or you've already seen. Well, what if I told you that you're right. What if…I can tell you everything you have the question**__**s for?**_

_**If you happen to not believe in my words then, how about telling you just one piece of the answer? You know how you've written that you feel like you've met that boy 'Roxas' sometime…somewhere. **_

_**Well…you have. **_

_**If you do believe what I am telling you then write back when you can and I will step by step guide you through that past you've forgotten. Which leaves me to ask you my last question.**_

_**Would you want to know the truth even if this is a hurting past? **_

_**Messenger-The Girl from the White Room! **_

"Girl in the white room?" she thought. "Letters?"

"This can't be," she called mocking the writing inside.

"Ilexi!" she turned to see the guys that started to run towards her.

"Hey guys what happened?" she asked closing the book up before they could see anything.

"Guess what! Roxas gave some good butt kicking back there," Pence called.

"Or so he tells us," Hayner said turning to Roxas teasingly.

"Oh come on now you don't believe me?" he asked mocking back.

"Let's go inside then," Olette called holding a bunch of pictures in her hands. Once in, they all started looking through the pictures.

"What's this?" Hayner asked holding a picture of Roxas in front of a man's store.

"I was his first customer after he took over the shop," Roxas explained. "So we took a picture together."

"It's a pretty nice photo," Olette called. "Oh…!" she gasped noticing what she had just said.

"Hey! You just said "photo"!" Pence called amazed.

"So, Roxas, tell us about the picture thief," Hayner asked as he got Ilexi to put the book alone as she had been awkwardly staring at it, and to go and listen to Roxas' story.

"Not much to say. The pictures were just lying there," he said looking down.

"Well, much for the big story," Ilexi called teasing Hayner.

"Then how do we prove we weren't the one who took 'em?" Hayner exclaimed ignoring her.

Hayner took another picture. This one was of Roxas next to a young woman. "It's a girl," he called emphasizing his last word.

"You look happy, Roxas," Olette called teasingly.

"Do not," Roxas answered defending himself.

"So, like anybody else noticed that all the stolen pictures are of Roxas?" Pence brought up.

"Oh," Olette said realizing what he was pointing out. "So that's why everyone thought it was us."

"Makes since to me," Ilexi pointed out.

"You mean Seifer didn't go around accusing us after all?" Hayner asked.

Roxas turned to Pence, "Are they really all of me?"

"Yep," Pence answered as he started to show him the photos. "Wouldn't it be weird if the thief wanted to steal the real Roxas or something?"

"C'mon, get serious," Hayner called. "Why would anyone wanna steal a bonehead like Roxas?"

"Oh, thanks!" Roxas called sarcastically as they all started laughing out loud.

As everyone began to leave Roxas left behind while Ilexi went to get her book and suddenly gave out a loud shriek.

"What's wrong?" Roxas called as he went close to her side.

"Um…nothing," she said turning and trying to cover what ever made her scream behind her back.

"C'mon, you just gave out a shout right there. Let me see," he said trying to get behind her with her moving trying to avoid hi the entrance. Finally, he got her out the way and noticed that on the table was a silver case and on top of it a folded note. He picked the note up and read it out loud.

"P.S. – Glad you got your violin back," he recited as he turned to face her. "What's this?" he asked confused.

"Well…" she hesitated to look for an excuse. "You see…my father. Yeah, my father told me that I needed a new hobby and something so he got me this old violin. Yeah, that's just it."

"Really?" he said impressed. "Can I see it?"

"Sure…I guess," she said. Roxas opened the case and found an old looking violin of dark wood inside. He brushed his fingers over the strings and noticed something.

"Look at this," he said calling her over. She went to his side.

"What's wrong?" she asked looking at him.

"This," he said pointing at a string. "It seems to be broken."

"Great," she sighed under her breath.

"Hey, how about we go check in the Accessory Shop to see if they can do something?" he suggested.

"Really? You think so?" she said to him, facing him.

"Yeah," he said closing the case and carrying it. "Come on, let's go before they close."

"Sure," she answered hesitantly.

A few minutes of walking later, they both got to Accessory Shop.

"Hey, how'd business go today?" Roxas called friendly.

"Oh Roxas, good to see you again," the woman called coming from the back stand. "Bringing a friend I see."

"Hello," Ilexi greeted. "Nice to meet you."

"She's my friend, Ilexi," he introduced her. "And this is hers." He raised the case and put it on the counter carefully, opened it and showed the broken string to her. "We think this needs a new string. We were wondering if you can do anything or recommend someone."

"Wow," she exclaimed. "This violin looks really old. I'm not an expert but… it can be over five hundred years old."

"You're serious?" Ilexi asked.

"Not sure," she answered. "Well, if you leave it here for tonight. I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks," he called.

"Thank you very much," Ilexi said courteously.

"Wow, very polite to be a fifteen year old. Wonder how Roxas pulled out to get someone like you?" she said as she put the violin inside the store.

"No, she's not…we're just. Um…" he tried to explained but couldn't and ended up blushing as she did too putting her hands over her chest.

"Oh Roxas!" the woman called. "I finished that pendant you left yesterday."

"Pendant?" Ilexi repeated.

"Oh yeah I had totally forgotten about it," he answered.

"How could you?" she asked bringing the pendant in her hands. "This is some beautiful necklace."

"Yeah," he answered as he grabbed the pendant back.

"Hey, how 'bout giving it to your girl there. It'd do a nice gift," she said.

"I told she's not!" Roxas called nervous.

"Anyway," the woman called. "I'll have your violin for tomorrow afternoon."

"Thanks again," they both called.

"Hey, can we go back to the Usual Spot?" Ilexi asked to him.

"I'd thought you were going home?" Roxas asked.

"I am, just that I for got my book over there," she responded.

"Sure thing," he answered.

After they returned to the Usual Spot, Ilexi thanks him for accompany her all the way.

"See you tomorrow then?" Ilexi called as she left.

"Of course," Roxas called and she left.

A few minutes of walking, Ilexi finally got to her house and to her room. Still thinking about the weird writing on the book and whether to right back sitting down on her desk.

She sighed, "I can't believe I'm gonna do this."

She opened the book and to the page under the stranger's writing.

_**Good…evening, I guess. I'm guessing you know my name but in case you don't I'm Ilexi. If you do know things I don't…then how do you know when I don't. Well, never mind that.  
**_

_**I'm, and I can't believe I'm gonna do this but, I'm willing to go along with what you're saying. If you are real then right me back tomorrow. **_

_**Written-Ilexi.**_

_**P.S. –And that Roxas is just my friend.**_

Inside the mansion's white room, Naminé waited as she received another letter on her table.

"Seems you're going to go with me, right?" Naminé whispered as she picked the letter up.

* * *

**So how was it???**

**Yay!!! Death Rebel's back!!!  
And the violin!!!!**

**So what ya think will happen next on day 2!!!**

**Read to find out!!!**


	5. Chapter 5: Bizarre Arrangements

**So****rry that i had to go back to the Plot-mix-story thing. **

**I will try as hard as I can to get in on my own.**

**Let's admit even I hate to retell the story and just put in a bit of my character. **

**Anyway…hope u guys are liking it so far.**

**I only have one more week left before schools starts for me so from the 17****th**** I'll be updating somewhat slow. U know starting high school and stuff.**

**Can't let any punks get on my nerves.**

**How bout we get to the story now?**

* * *

**The 2****nd**** Day**

Incredibly, Ilexi was at the Usual Spot the next morning quite early. She waited for everyone else whiling the whole time searching the entire book for anything new. The only thing she had found that morning was a drawing of two blades, a white one and a black one crossing each other.

"Death Rebel…?" was her first thought.

"This is getting far off my hands," she whispered to herself.

"Hey, Ilexi!" Hayner called as they all waited for Roxas that morning. He handed over a Sea-salt ice cream that they had bought for the five.

"Thanks," she whispered and got it from him.

"Where could he be anyways?" Pence asked out loud.

"Don't know," Hayner called.

"Maybe he's still asleep. You know, he's Roxas," Olette called.

"Olette?" Ilexi called her very intrigued. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it?" she answered.

"Has Roxas always been from this town? Like he from here and hasn't move from anywhere else, right?" she asked.

"Yeah," Olette answered. "As long as I know, Roxas is from Twilight Town just like us."

"Why the question?" Pence called.

"Nothing, just curious," she said opening the book again and sighing as she closed it.

When Roxas had finally arrived Hayner passed him an ice cream. "Thanks," Roxas replied.

Ilexi ignored then the conversation they were having still doubting that what she had done last night.

"Writing back," she thought. "Sure like that worked fine." She looked over to the group as they talked. "It maybe almost perfect to you but not for me. Perhaps it's too quiet." Ilexi's eyes widen at what she had just thought.

"What the-," she then felt something warm on her lap. That thing was the book. She opened it and the page reverse to the one from yesterday was written on. "Her again?" she whispered.

"So, how 'bout it?" Hayner called snapping Ilexi out who immediately closed the book.

"Huh?" she asked startled. "About what?"

"C'mon, focus. I was saying 'bout going all of us to the beach," he called out to her.

"I don't know 'bout me," Ilexi answered uneasy of his reaction.

"Huh? Why not?" Hayner called.

"It's not me, it's my parents. Besides I would love to go with you guys but maybe it'll have to be another day," Ilexi apologized.

"Are you sure?" Olette called.

"Sorry guys," she apologized again. "Maybe next time," she called as she stood up and left the group.

Pence sighed, "We're down one."

"C'mon, don't let that bring you down," Hayner called. "She's got things to do. So, what if we're one down."

"But then I'll be left all alone," Olette pouted without being heard.

"Anyway, so how'd we getting the money?" Roxas called.

Outside on the Sandlot, Ilexi had walked all the way through to there with her book in hands.

"Besides…" Ilexi thought. "I have to be aware of this stupid book."

"Hey look who's coming our way!" a voice called as Ilexi noticed Seifer and his gang.

She sighed letting her head down and simply kept walking and ignored them.

"Didn't ya hear?!" Seifer called as she stopped not looking back.

"Yeah, just thought it wasn't worth my while," she called looking over her shoulder and walked away.

She only heard complains of them as she walked out the Sandlot. She sighed and only kept walking until she reached the Tram Common. As she walked next to the train tracks, she noticed the hole on the far part of the town's wall that went in to the woods.

"Maybe I can here the voice again?" she whispered to herself as she started to run to the hole. As she entered through the hole something strange happened. She was pushed in as she turned and noticed a dark small shadow with antennae and big yellow eyes. It ran around her in circles as she followed it with her eyes.

"Hey, what are you, lil' one?" she asked as the creature let itself drop to a seat in front of her like a small child.

"What ya want here?" she asked softly as she stroke the things head a little and the creature moved its head towards her liking the petting.

"You like that don't you?" she said letting go of the thing as it stood once again and then went into a dark hole on the ground. Then it reappeared half way through the forest.

"Where are you going?" she shouted as she followed the moving creature.

As she kept running towards the creature she suddenly stopped on the woods exit and notice that the creature had stopped in front of the gates. She stopped and hid behind a tree as she saw that more and more dark holes appear near the creature.

"What's happening?" she whispered.

Suddenly a larger dark vortex opened as she saw a man in a black coat and hood step out. In his hand a blade that resembled a devil's wing of blue and red colors.

"Is that a…Keyblade too?" she whispered as she hid more.

With then one single swing of his weapon the man destroyed every single creature that had once stood in front of the door. As he turned to the woods' entrance Ilexi quickly hid behind the tree completely totally freaked out of what she had just seen. She moved inside of the forest and as the man passed in he didn't see her. She sighed in great relief as she saw him leave into the town. She stood from her hideout and walked over to the closed gates. She walked closed and carefully touched the black looking lock that chained the gates closed.

"Bad luck," she whispered as suddenly the book in her hands started to shine from the inside. "What?" she whispered as she opened the book as it stopped shining. She now saw new words slowly form on the same page she had answered the last message.

_**Sorry about the guy just now. He was sent by this man named Diz. He's looking for your friend Roxas. **__**Don't worry he won't do him any harm. Please get the violin back at once. If you do so then I'll tell you something about the things you've been seeing.**_

_**Messenger- Girl from the White Room**_

"Now the violin!" she complained. She sighed and raised her wrist to see what time it was. "Five forty-six. She's probably done with the violin already." Ilexi started to head towards the Tram Common again and headed to the Accessory Shop.

"Hello?" she asked leaning over the counter. "Is anybody there?"

"Oh it's you again," the woman answered cheerfully. "I finished your violin. I'll bring it to you."

As she waited she noticed the streets were kind of empty for an afternoon. As the lady came back, she handed a small plastic bag with new strings inside.

"Here's your violin and here's something extra. In case any string breaks again," she said.

"Thank you very much," she called as she picked the case and bag up and left for the Usual Spot. She figured that the guys where to be at the beach by that time. As she entered she noticed it was all alone.

"They're probably gone by now. Hope they're having fun," she whispered as she placed the case in front of her on a table.

"Now, what to do with you?" she said looking at the case. Placing the book next to her she saw it glimmer again as she opened it once more. In the same page as before something more was written.

_**Great you got it back. I thought for a second there that they were going to find out.**_

"Why'd she leave it unfinished?" she thought. She got the feather out and wrote back.

_**Who's 'they'?**_

News letters began to form right after hers.

_**Organization XII. Your, let's say 'former family'.**_

Ilexi came to be in a very confused situation.

_**Organization XII?**__** What are they? Some kind of music group or something?**_

The girl answered back.

_**No, they're a group of Nobodies. Incomplete beings from hearts that have yield to the darkness. This organization was the first ones you met when you became a Nobody yourself.**_

"A Nobody?" she whispered.

_**But if I became a 'Nobody' like you say then I'm incomplete?**_

_**Not as easily. You came from a shattered heart. You're a Nobody, like me…and like Roxas.**_

Ilexi gasped at the last word.

_**What do you mean and like Roxas? Roxas can't be a Nobody, he's lived here his whole life. **_

It took a few seconds.

_**Not quite. You see, Roxas doesn't remember anything about being a Nobody or being part of Organization XII. His memories got shun away by the man Diz. You on the other hand can't remember because of the deep damage that your being had during your last fight. **_

Ilexi giggled.

_**What's this about now? I never fight. I can't even kill a fly without feeling guilty. **_

The words that appeared were blurry as they changed and changed until getting to a certain point.

_**That's another thing to discuss. However I have no time left. If you want to know more then come tomorrow to the Sandlot and wait for me in the third entrance. But…don't and I repeat don't enter the Sandlots or go anywhere else until I arrive. **_

Ilexi thought for a while.

_**Okay, I'll go. Sandlot, third entrance and no more. What time?  
**_

_**Tomorrow morning, without exceptions.**_

Afterwards the book stopped glowing as the messages stopped coming through. Suddenly she heard several steps coming towards the place as the whole gang entered the Usual Spot.

"Guys, what are you doing here? I thought you where going to the beach," she said surprised.

"Well," Olette said sitting down.

"Things happened," Pence called in a tone that said you-don't-want-to-know.

"Anyway, we could go some other day," Hayner called mostly telling Roxas to chill out for what had happened as his best friend entered the place.

"Roxas…" she whispered to herself standing up and holding the book tightly to her chest. Still very perplexed about what the girl wrote to her she cleared her throat before coming close to him.

"Roxas…would you, um, come with me just for a little time?" she asked him as she looked down in embarrassment.

"With you. Alone?" he said back.

"Nah uh," Hayner called making both of them turn to him. "We've got something to lift up that spirit of yours."

"Yeah, can that walk wait until tomorrow Ilexi?" Olette asked as Ilexi nodded back.

"What's your guy's plan then?" Ilexi asked curious about the subject she wasn't present for before.

"Just something," Pence called as him and Olette came to go outside. Olette turned to face them before leaving the Usual Spot.

"We'll meet up on the Clock Tower then," she announced and left.

"Again?" Ilexi shivered with the plain thought of the tower.

"C'mon, hurry up!" Hayner shouted as he left Ilexi astonished beside Roxas.

She sighed loudly. "Again…" she whispered as she let her head drop in sadness.

"Hey, don't worry," Roxas reassured her. "I'll be there. Won't I?"

"Thanks," she said as she gave him a smile and they left.

Finally after some walking, they all got on top of the tower. They all sat on the edge of the tower's small trail. Surprisingly, even Ilexi got the courage to sit down on the edge with them. A little while back, Olette had passed on ice creams for them all. Roxas oddly wasn't eating his. He simply stared down thinking as his ice cream started to melt.

"It's melting," Olette called to him as he looked towards them.

Roxas apologized and Ilexi still on a perplex side couldn't understand what they were talking about.

"This place," she whispered to herself as they all talked to each other. "Why…it's so familiar."

After a good half hour, they all got down of the tower as they stopped at the Station Plaza before separating their ways. As they all said goodbye Ilexi heaved a sigh still thinking of what would happen tomorrow with meeting the girl from the messages.

"Hey," Roxas said to her. "Would ya mind if I go walk you to your house again?"

"What?" she said stunned. "I mean, how come?"

"Just feel like I have to compensate you for not going on a walk like you wanted," he added.

She shook her head while smiling, "You don't have to. Your friends, they care for you and that's why they did that for you. That's plenty for me."

"Well," he intervened. "Since my house's a few blocks away from yours then I thought why not."

"If you want to," she said as she started walking their way.

"Ilexi," he called as he sprinted towards her.

She turned to her side facing him, "Yeah?"

"Let me carry the case," he offered as he extended his hand to her.

"If you want," she said taking the case off her shoulder and carrying the book properly.

"Sure," he replied happily as he placed the case on his shoulder.

"Anyway," he started the chat a few minutes after they went off walking. "You've been awfully quiet lately. Is something wrong?"

"Well," she whispered lowering her head. "Actually, there's this odd dream I've been having."

"Dream?" he repeated remembering his own bizarre dreams last night.

"Yeah," she answered. She held the book tightly, "It's a dream of a very dark room. Even though I can't hear or see anything I still know I'm there. I voice calls to me all of a sudden. It says to me that my sins are something only I did thinking it was the best for 'all'. It said that I'll be kept from 'him' forever unless I do something about it. Suddenly, I see through my mind memories of something or someone. Things of stuff that…" she paused stopping her walk.

"Things that I shouldn't be seeing. A past of someone else. Terrible things that that person did and what happened to her to pay for her wrongdoing," She tightens her grip on the book in an awful sense of fright. "After that…" she said in weep. "Afterwards I wake up crying for some reason."

"Ilexi, are you…" he wouldn't finish the question as he was answered by the low sniffing he could hear from her. "Hey, you don't have to be afraid all your life."

"But," she objected. "Everything feels so real."

Roxas took her shoulder and turned her to face him, "Hey, you're not the only one."

She looked up at him with crying eyes, "What…do you mean?"

"I'm saying, that you're not the only one who get's lost inside themselves from time to time. I do too," he confessed. He sulked in understanding, "Actually, it's been not long since I've been having strange dreams of a boy. I see through his eyes but I'm not there myself."

"Are you okay?" she asked concerned of his sudden change in mood.

"Yeah, just," he stopped. "Well, just a bit overwhelmed."

And before they knew it after some more walking they had reached Ilexi's house. She went up the few steps of her front door. She turned to face Roxas once last time.

"See you tomorrow?" she said calling.

"Sure," he answered as she went in.

A couple of hours later dusk fell upon the town as Ilexi sat below her window frame not wanting to see the outside sky. She had the book on the bottom of her feet as she sulked having her knees held close by her hands. Strangely the book was opened to a blank back page. She was still thinking if she should write again to the girl. She was still pretty stunned that she had to remember that dream in front of Roxas breaking into tears. After all, that dream looked pretty damn real to her.

She put her head on her knees as her hair obscured her face, "I can't remember anything. I…I don't know if anything's real anymore." Tears started to fall down her face as she cried out loud.

Without her noticing, the book suddenly shone a bit as on the following page a paper appeared off the line. And on that paper something was drawn on it.

At the dark computer room, Ansem kept tossing and catching the munny bag he'd snatch from Roxas that same day as Diz sat on his computer seat and Hollie simply exhausted for no apparent reason and sat on the floor leaning on the wall.

"Is it really that hard to make a beach?" Ansem asked still playing with the munny bag.

"Don't judge the guy," Hollie interfere with him as she put her head down. "Besides," she said in a kind of mockingly way. "Doing a beach for those kids might be as much fuss as he seems to imply on it."

"Don't be dim," the man called to her as he kept doing his word and getting a glare by the girl. "Creating a beach would only give the enemy another entry point."

"And this?" Ansem called as he brought the pouch to a stop.

Diz turned to see him, "We can always buy some sea-salt ice cream."

"Yeah, good treat for our heard work," Hollie called brining her arm above her head pretending an overjoyed act.

"Mock all you want," the man said not minding her defiance.

"What's up with you? You're kind of cranky," Ansem called referring to Hollie.

"Don't mind," she said recognizing her attitude herself. "I told the old man I wasn't feeling alright. Guessing it's some kind of side effect."

"Side effect?" the old man repeated laughing. "Of what? You're simply having a change of heart due to Naminé's power while changing Sora back."

"No," she said longing the word in objection. "What it is is something about this plan you have of me taking care of Sora's journey. You know, stress comes over me. Besides having only one year to recover abilities I was taught for more time can get kind of overwhelming," she called massaging her forehead as if saying she had a great migraine to come.

"You have so much of your mother's qualities," Diz called mockingly. "She's was quiet the whining type as well."

"Whiner. Me?" she called surprised he dared say that of her.

"Calm down," Ansem called coming through to her. "You'll feel better if you get some rest."

"Don't know about that," she said leaning her head over again. Suddenly she sprung to her feet. Both of them turned to her as she kept quiet for a few minutes before lowering her menacing stance. Sighing Hollie simply stroke her head lightly on the wall. "I've got to do something about those flare ups."

"Another," Diz called in a matter of a fact tone.

"They're lying to me more often now," she added. "Either they go away. Or I have to verify that their not real."

"Those flare ups," Ansem intervene. "So you mean the intermissions of the Heartless."

"Not only them anymore," Hollie admitted. "It warns me of the Dusks as well and other lesser Nobodies. But with this darkness I keep getting false alarms. And now I have no choice but to confirm if they're real or not, each and every one of them."

"I apologize for that," Ansem called softly to her.

She lifted her head from its position and looked at him with a warm smile. "Don't blame yourself. My heart accepted your darkness. I think that's something that a feeling inside me accepts knowing my whole heart allows. You're special to me…perhaps that is what's keeping me from giving in to that same darkness."

"You two had shared something long before I encountered you all, isn't it?" Diz called already knowing the answer.

She simply smiled at him as she left to rest to her room. Ansem sighed in relief that she was still feeling no remorse for what happened.

"Maybe it's even deeper than I know about," the old man called as he came back to his computers.

"Way back, old man," Ansem admitted as he leaned on the wall. "Way back…"

Sitting on her bed, Hollie simply fell upon her bed in exhaustion. She then slowly started to hum a low tune. Surely it became more and louder until she became aware that she was singing lowly and softly.

_Look at it, the Blue Moon_

_Something far beyond this world_

_Has made both our feelings the same_

_With this wishful Blue Moon_

_Filling the dark black night_

_Clinging to the warmth that still resides__ within_

_No matter how hard the pain might come_

_This love will always remain_

_As it goes on into the sky_

_In this endless world of memories_

Naminé looked above noticing the voice that grew bigger and louder as it went on singing. She smiled as she went back to her sketch book and coloring. She had the color blue on her hand as she drew the eyes of two different persons.

"A world of memories, huh?" she repeated. "Maybe…" she thought out loud. "If she saw that blue moon you talk about. Nah, she's living in her own 'blue moon' with him. You…well, you have him in yours."

"It's kind of…nice," she whispered to herself as she finished the drawing of both Roxas and Ilexi together in the black coats.

* * *

_**Sorry for the lateness!!!!  
I went to **__**pick up the schedule for freshman and it took like five hours(exaggeration- bout three hours most) **_

_**So, how was this chapter?**_

_**Wanna know your opinion!!!  
Anyways, reminder!!!  
After Monday my work will have a much slower pace as I'm starting freshman year!!!  
Anyway, I'll try to get chapter 6 before going in.**_

_**Thanxs for reading and review!!!**_


	6. Chapter 6: Living Memories

**This may be my last chapter before I go back to school.**

**Sorry in advance if I take so much freakin time to write each chappy from now.**

**Well, it was nice while it lasted.**

**Anyway…**

**Let's get this back in the game!!  
Let's start shall we!!!**

* * *

**The 3****rd**** Day**

Ilexi sighed as she tossed herself around her own bed as she kept walking up every time her eyes shot closed. Finally giving up she simply tried a tactic called star into the roof 'til you pass out. Didn't work that well after the few five minutes of trying. She simply turned to her side towards her clock on the bed table.

"Three…?" she hissed in a whining tone and covered her head with her pillow as she let out a growl in annoyance. "This can't be happening…" she took the pillow off and tried once again to go to sleep. Why is it so hard to go and take a nap was all she could think of. Maybe the fact that she'd promise to meet up with some girl that she doesn't probably want to meet. What can she say? Something in her gut tells her that tomorrow wouldn't be pretty. She closed her eyes again and tried to at least get what remained of the night.

In her dream, something was knocking on something metallic. That sound surely isn't mistaken simply. It had a rough edge to it as it steadily kept ringing in her head. Suddenly the repeating noise began to take form per say. It started to abandon its original, steady, pace and changed to more repeating strikes. This wasn't the normal striking of metal to metal. It was strikes of a heavy weapon. Hearing more she could finally make an image of the sounds that began to join the metal hitting. She could distinguish two kids. More like teens that were fighting with things that looked like blades but with the shapes of keys. Looking closer she could see that the two teens were herself and Roxas. The blurry images came clearer as she observed the strange brawl the tow were having.

Suddenly a voice came about towards them, "How're you two handling training so far?" A man, Ilexi got to notice, with a very noticeable red hair came walking into the scene. He wore the same black coat as the two of them.

"Axel," Roxas exclaimed lowering his weapon as it disappeared and Ilexi, herself doing the same thing.

"What brings you here?" Ilexi asked as she turned to see the older male.

"Nothing. Just watching," he declared as he leaned on the closest wall. "Got news for both of ya, too."

"News?" Ilexi repeated intrigued.

"What kinda news?" Roxas finished her question.

"We've the day free of work today. All three of us," he said putting his hands on back of his head.

"Really!" Ilexi called excitingly.

"No more training for today then," Roxas called relieved as he sighed.

"Ah, but can we at least go somewhere, please," she begged to both of them.

"Somewhere?" Axel repeated confused.

"Yeah," She answered nodding. "I found a very nice place where we can be."

"Since when do you go out?" Roxas asked teasingly.

"Who asked you?" Ilexi teased back shoving Roxas' shoulder a bit as he played back with her.

"Okay, you two," Axel called smiling. "Let's go then," he answered Ilexi's question. "Wouldn't be bad to see somewhere new."

"It's very pretty," she assured them as Axel opened up a portal for them all.

"Let's get going then."

After Ilexi told them where to halt at, Axel reopened the portal and Ilexi followed by them made her way through and to a little island as dusk began to fall upon it.

"Where're we at?" Roxas asked confused.

Beyond the mountains as great lightened place could be seen as the dusk turned to night.

"Is that…" Axel called surprised. "A bonfire?"

"Yeah, they're having another party. C'mon hurry before it begins!" Ilexi shouted as she started to run towards the bonfire. The two smiled at each other as they ran after Ilexi.

As they reached the top of their tiny hill they see the humongous bonfire that the many people had made. They were playing music as they danced around the burning wood.

"How many times have you been here?" Axel asked as he looked at the delighted face of Ilexi.

"Not many. Maybe a couple…" she paused thinking. "Five or six times," she giggled as she went down closer to the bonfire.

"Well, that's not what couple means I'm sure," Roxas mocked as he followed as a sulking Axel followed.

As she got closer as little girl noticed the presence of Ilexi as she went down. She quickly went to the big older man who seemed to be the man in charge.

The small girl pulled on the man's robes, "She's back! She's back!"

The robust man turn as he gave a greeting smile to Ilexi, "Child! You've come to visit again!"

"It's nice to see you too," Ilexi called back as the man hugged her almost strangling her. As he let go she began to turn to see Roxas and Axel following.

"These are my friends," She said as the two reached her. "Roxas and Axel," she declared.

"Hmm," the man called coming down to Roxas' height and examining the boy and then coming up to Axel getting the usual glare from her friend.

"Very well!" the man called breaking the unwanted tension. "You know what we say! The more the merrier!"

"Are we too late?" Ilexi asked as they all stepped into the whole group of people.

"Not at all," he answered turning to the huge bonfire. "We're barely starting. Child we would love for you to accompany us once again with this beautiful song."

"Sure," she said content.

"Song?" Axel repeated as he let a small laugh go from him. "You can't sing."

"Who says I'm singing!" she shouted back happily as she ran to the group of three girls who were dancing together.

"Would you like to join her as well?" the man asked joyfully as he embraced both the guys.

"Nah, don't think it'll be today old man," Axel called as the man let go off him.

"How about you son? Are you merry enough?" he asked turning to Roxas.

"What?!" Roxas jolted in surprise.

Ilexi came running to save him from the embrace, "I'll take him. Thank you." She grabbed Roxas from the arm as she pulled him towards the bonfire as she laughed and he jerked a couple of times shocked.

"Have fun!" Axel called giggling to himself for the mess that Roxas had gotten into.

Arriving close to the bonfire, Ilexi let go of his arm as she started to dance with the joyful music that the people were playing. **(If you've ever seen the movie Prince of Egypt, then it's the song called Through Heaven's Eyes. You can say that Ilexi found a way to go to worlds apart from Disney movies!)**

"No, I don't dance," he called back to her from all the noise.

"Oh, come on anyone can dance!" she exclaimed back at him as she grabbed both his wrist each in one of her hands as she began to guide him freely. When finally he got the beat to the carefree song and soon he freed himself from her hands and joined in with her free willingly.

"That's it son!" the man called out loud as he saw them both having their best time. "You've learned to join the dance!"

The two just kept going as the music suddenly started to get even more enthusiastic. Then the whole group of people began to join in a circle as they danced together.

"C'mon!" Ilexi cheered as she pulled Roxas with her and they went into the circle.

Axel, from his save spot saw as the two were doing everything in there. Even though he was doing nothing he surely was having fun watching.

"Let's go my son," the man called as he patted Axel on the back. "We must join them in the feast soon."

Probably inviting him in for the meal. Axel smiled to him as he joined the group that now had seated down to eat. He went over to his two friends, "Nice seeing you two were having so much fun."

"You should've come," Ilexi hissed panting from exhaustion.

"That was something very fun to do," Roxas admitted.

After the great feast the three were now saying goodbye to the old man. The man laughed at the enjoyable time they had this time as well. "My child it was nice having back again."

"Thanks for everything. We had much fun," she told him.

"Well, that's what this is all about. Liberating the spirit and join into the rejoice of their hearts," the man declared happily.

"Yeah. Their hearts," Ilexi called almost whispering due to the fact that they had no hearts. "Well, then thanks again. We should be leaving now."

"Very well, children," the man said smiling. "Know that you are welcome back anytime you please."

"Thanks," she said as they began to leave for the high hill and waited to get to the dark side for opening a portal.

"Nice man," Roxas called as Axel pulled up a portal.

"He greets me freely every time I come," Ilexi announced.

"Yeah, since when do you frequent the outer worlds?" Axel called making a point.

"Just when I'm sure that there're no missions," she smiled at him as they left into the portal and reappeared to the castle. Ilexi stretched as she yawned a bit.

"We should go to sleep. It's been a long day," Roxas said noticing her yawn.

"Sure," she agreed as she rubbed her eye. "Goodnight, guys," she called as she waved back at them as she left for her room. Lying to the white bed and as she closed her eyes they immediately opened at the time her alarm clock loudly woke her up and out of her strange dream.

She sat up on her bed in Twilight Town, "Weird. Roxas…and Axel?" She questioned her dream as she looked over at the time. Seven in the morning, she stretched as she went to change and knew that soon she would meet with the girl. Now she had some questions she surely knew that the girl could answer. As she pulled her jacket on she noticed that her book wasn't on the bed table she left it on last night. She looked around as she looked over to her desk and saw the book lying there.

"How'd you get there?" she whispered mockingly as she opened the book up and saw another drawing. Then again, she saw the three of them, Axel, Roxas, and herself. This time they where in a white castle. Perhaps the white castle that she had dream off that same night.

She closed the book and took it with her as she headed towards the Sandlot's entranced that the two had talked about the day before. She walked slowly with the book in her hands as she walked through the shadows of the town. She moved on as to not be seen by anyone. She was supposed to be with the gang but the girl said in the morning. She stopped at the entrance's shadow as she Looked beyond and saw that Seifer and is group was in the Sandlot.

"Why here?" She murmured to herself as she peered towards them.

"So that nobody notices you," a soft voice answer as Ilexi jumped in surprise and tripped to land on her behind.

"Wh-What was that for?!" Ilexi hissed totally scared.

"I'm sorry. It was my intention," the girl called.

Ilexi gasped as she began to stand back up. A single name could only pop from her head when she saw the girl.

"You're…Naminé," she whispered.

"You remembered my name!" Naminé clasped her hands together happily.

"Yeah," Ilexi called following along. "Anyway, you're the one from the messages right?"

"Yes," Naminé confessed. "I wanted to see you again. For one question."

"Question?" she repeated confused.

Naminé nodded once, "You have to remember who you were once. If you wish to accomplish that promise you told me you would get done."

"Promise?" she repeated confused again. Suddenly one single memory came back again in a flash. "You mean…Did the girl wake up?" She covered her mouth not knowing what she had just said.

"Yes," Naminé answered not surprised with her question. "She awoke no longer than last year."

"One year…" Ilexi whispered. "It took me one year to recover from that death."

"Is it just a hunch or do you really remember?" Naminé asked.

She shook her head, "A hunch. I remembered last night who we were. I mean, Roxas, Axel, and me. Nobodies, right? No hearts."

"Exactly," Naminé answered. "However Roxas does not know about that. He must not know until the time comes right. I'm sure that you won't take that much time either."

"Time?" Ilexi asked. "To be back."

"You'll remember everything when the time comes," Naminé reassured.

Suddenly the same white things from the other day appeared from back of them. Naminé stepped back with Ilexi following her.

"Again!" Ilexi called.

"They're Nobodies," Naminé called. "They're Dusks. They here for Roxas. We can't allow them to gather in numbers."

"How'd you expect me to do that?" Ilexi asked back at her.

"Use Death Rebel again," she said simply.

"Death Rebel?" she repeated as she stretched her right hand and focus. "C'mon, c'mon!" she hissed as suddenly she the black feathers began to appear before her and take form. Then out of nowhere the black blade appeared again. She took a stance the only way she could remember. She closed her eyes remembering her dream last night. All the moves she'd done.

"Okay, let's hit it!" she exclaimed as she charged over to the couple of dusks that had gathered there. After ending the fight and having the last Dusk disappeared she stood exhausted. "They're gone," she turned to see no one behind her. "Naminé?" she whispered.

She began to walk over to the Sandlot and saw Roxas fighting as well with the Dusks. He was wielding a strange blade as well. This one looked different to Death Rebel.

"What the-," she was cut off suddenly by the Dusk that had eyed her from far away and now slid its way in front of her. She shrieked out of reaction and came to tumble now.

"Watch out!" a similar voice called to her as she covered her head and the Dusk disappeared with the swing that Roxas had giving it. "Are you okay?" he asked giving her a hand.

"Yeah," she answered as she let herself up with his help.

"Go run," he called as more Dusk came to them.

"I won't leave you," she said clinging to his arm.

"You have to," he ordered in a fierce voice. "You'll get hurt."

"But-."

"Ilexi!" Naminé called as they turned to face her at the upper entrance. "Come. This way!"

"Go," he called.

"I can't," she protested.

"I'll be fine. Now go," he called pushing her aside and the Dusks attack.

Naminé reached her and pulled her up from her arm, "We must hurry to a higher place."

"Naminé," she called not wanting to leave.

"You can't summon Death Rebel now," Naminé said to her. "You're out of power."

"But if I don't help Roxas then he'll-," she was cut by Naminé pulling her away.

"He'll be all right," Naminé confessed. "After all, he is Sora's Nobody."

"Sora?" Ilexi repeated as they finally reached to the top. She looked down as the Dusks were being defeated by Roxas. Seeing him fight suddenly brought a memory to her head. Then she began to get an immense headache. She held her head as she dropped down to her knees holding it strongly.

"Ilexi?" Naminé said in concerned. "Ilexi!" she began to shake her by her shoulders.

At the computer room, Hollie was having the same experience with an immense pain in all her mind and heart.

"Hollie," Ansem called trying to bring her back. "Hollie! Answer me!"

"Stop!" She shouted as tears of pain came down her face. "Please it hurts! Stop it!"

"What's happening?" Diz asked as he came inside after hearing the screaming.

"She can't snap out of her pain," Ansem explained.

Diz examined her as she squirmed around, "This isn't good. She's being engulfed by the darkness."

"No," he whispered.

"Please," she begged. "Make it stop!"

Ansem check around her coat pockets as he looked for the small bottle. Finding it, he opened it up as eh got a hold of her throat and chin.

"Open your mouth," he said firmly.

"No," she said not knowing who she was talking to or where she was. "Let go!" She struggled hitting him and kicking him.

"Open it," he said getting a hold of her mouth and as she gave out a scream he saw his opening. He gave her the water inside the bottle as she spit some out but had to drink at least some in. As she still squirmed around the screaming had started to decrease as soon enough her whole movement came to a halt. She had fainted to sleep with the harsh episode. Ansem dropped the bottle to the ground as he caressed her face gently not wanting to wake her up.

"That was a close call," Diz called not at all surprised as he went to the computer.

"I'm sorry," he whispered gently to her as he picked her up.

"Where are you going?" Diz asked intrigued.

"Nothing that concerns you," he answered rudely.

He went through the doors as he lied her down on the white floor of the room where Sora slept. He gently put her down as Naminé came in the room. Upon seeing them she hurried to their side.

"What happened?" she asked concerned.

"She had another one," he declared. "This can't keep going like it is. The pain's getting to much for her to bare."

"She'll endure through it," Naminé assured him.

"She won't," he said rather sadly. "She was pleading for it to stop. How am I supposed to take care of her if I'm the one causing her this atrocious pain?"

"Because," Naminé called to him. "She wants to help you and the others. She can endure it if she has the will power she to do it."

"But," he said. "What if there's no next time."

"There will," she answered. "Because you two have something that is way more powerful than any dark power in the whole worlds."

She touched his back in comfort, "It is better for her to rest a while."

"Yeah, you're right," he agreed as he carried her to her room.

Naminé stayed behind in the white room," If only those places were opened. She would have access to the Spring directly and that darkness would go away."

Ilexi slowly opened her eyes as she sat on top of a building. She stood and looked upon the Sandlot and saw the Roxas had fainted. Meanwhile Fuu took pictures of Seifer in front of Roxas. She quickly went down to the Sandlot. As she reached there she noticed that from the other entrance Hayner and the others walked up and upon noticing Roxas awake and seeing him with Seifer and the others, Hayner got the wrong conclusion and left. She simply sought not to get involve for the time as she ran as fast as she could to the train station. If what she'd seen was true 'that' should be there. She ran and got to the station and in took the train to Sunset Hill. She leaned on the train's door as she went through with the trip. Once she got there, she ran to the hill before sunset came down. She peered over the railing of the fence on top of the hill.

She panted due to the heavy running she'd done, "It should be here." She looked around the small spot she was now, "It should be…"

She moved closer to the side where the train trails could be seen, "Closer to the sun than to the moon. Closer to the dead and to the living."

"What the heck did I mean when I heard myself say that?" she hissed looking around. While she had fainted she had seen a mute scene of herself and the other two on Sunset Hill watching the trains come by.

She moved towards a small white flower that was planted lonely on the wide of a huge shrub. She looked under the flower and noticed that that was the spot where she had once before hidden something. She began to dig with her bare hands until she felt something very hard. Brushing the dirt away she noticed that there laid a small metallic, hollow, outline of what seem to be a butterfly. She picked it and wondered of it would fit the hollow of the book.

"I hid it here," she whispered. "So it wouldn't get destroyed at Castle Oblivion. But…" she got up from her seat. "This can't be. I left the metallic ring of the charm at the castle. Who put this here? And why?"

Naminé looked out of the window from the mansion. She put a hand upon the white window. "This won't stop," Naminé called to her. "You can free us if you find a way to save yourself. Looking for revenge won't bring what you did to an end."

She walked over to the table and to a certain drawing on the table of Roxas holding the vanishing corpse of Ilexi on that day.

"You gave in thinking it was the best for both," Naminé whispered. "Weren't you wrong at what you did?"

* * *

**So, how was it!!!  
I was in kinda of a hurry becuz of school starting Monday.**

**Anyway, hope u like it and be zuper patient to the upcoming chapters. Yes they will be slow.**

**Sorry in advance. Hope u can support me even in my slow writing.**

**Thnxs for reading and reviewing!!!  
**


	7. Chapter 7: Friends' Struggle

**Well, i do what i can.**

**Anyway, here ya got chapter seven!!!**

**I'll try my best to keep every thing interesting!!  
Maybe even put some cliffhangers here and there!!**

**Sometime soon!!  
Let's get going then!!!**

* * *

Ilexi sat in her room still thinking about that afternoon. When she went back to check on the guys they had been fighting bout something. She suddenly got worried for some reason. Seeing Hayner and Roxas fight like that surely didn't seem pretty. It even seemed as if she'd seen that someplace before. With some other people, her friends, Axel and Roxas.

She sat upon her door so nobody could get in, not even budging the lock. She looked over to her desk and kept glancing over to the violin case that lied on her table. She buried her face down on her knees.

"I want this to be clear," she whispered. "I want all this visible to my eyes…my true eyes. I want to know who I'm really. And who I was."

She glanced back to the case. She watched it for a few minutes as she then stood up and got a hold of the case's handle and simply went outside without anyone noticing. She went down the stairs of her house and into the streets. She began to go through them as she went and left to the nearest large place she could think of.

"The Sandlot would be perfect," she hissed to herself as she ran there. Once there, she sat down on one of the benches and put the case on her side. She looked up to the night sky. The first time ever she'd seen Twilight Town's night sky. She sighed and took the violin out its case. She stood with the violin in hand and stood in position.

"Maybe," she whispered thinking out loud. "Just a little bit." She stroke the bow across and began to play a soft melody. The same melody that she had heard the voice sing some days back. She remembered every single pitch and note and only by ear was she playing the song.

"It's like I've done this so many times," she thought. "I remember very little. The others and I were friends, very close friends. Joining them in their group of friends was something sweet, for being beings of with no hearts. Maybe…they can still remember how it felt…having hearts."

She stroked the bow slowly finishing the tune and lowering the violin all together. She put it away and headed home. "But…if I was a Nobody and still am. How so is it that neither Roxas nor I remember that?" Reaching her house she quickly went to sleep.

**The 4****th**** Day**

The next morning Ilexi woke at the sound of the chirping birds outside her window. She pulled her pillow from her head and looked to her clock.

"One forty-three!?" she shouted as a whole ruckus began in her room as she was to meet everyone at the Sandlot for that day's Struggle Tournament. She ran down the stairs and without having breakfast left her house and started for the Sandlot direction. She'd already missed the first round. Perhaps she'd get there by the end of the second round. That's if she got there.

"Ah, I'm late! The tournament started already!" she ran and turned the corner. As she did she suddenly got thrown back as she had bumped into someone in the way. As she took the hit down the one she had stomped into turned to face her.

"Hey watch it, br-," the words of what seem to be a male stopped in mid-sentence. "Ilexi?" She opened her eyes at the sudden naming of her. "No way! You're alive!" he stated rather cheerfully.

"That voice…" she thought looking at the black coated man suspiciously.

"Remember me?" he said removing the hood that covered his face.

"…Axel?" she recalled making sure her head didn't play her around.

"You do remember!" he called with a sigh of relief. "You gave us- well mostly me- a great shock when your presence suddenly disappeared back at the Castle Oblivion mission."

"Castle Oblivion?" she repeated whispering.

"Wait," he hissed. "You couldn't possibly…forgotten about us right?"

"Well…" she said.

Axel suddenly sighed in incredulity, "This can't be. First Roxas…now you. Man have I some bad luck lately."

"But," Ilexi intervene. "What do you want with him?"

"Ya see. I can't tell you that unless I'm sure you're back with us. And sense you weren't in one of the ones I was supposed to assassin back at Oblivion. Then they'll accept you back. But…in Roxas' case…" he hesitated to pronounce the answer himself.

"What…about Roxas?" she asked lowly.

He sighed sadly, "If he doesn't comeback, they'll tell me to get rid of him."

"What?!" she exclaimed. "You can't do that! You're his best friend!"

"Believe me I don't want to either," he declared. "Wait, I thought you said you didn't remember anything?"

"I don't," she said hesitantly. "I just remember bits and pieces."

"You remember us being friends," he said standing straight. "What else?"

"The times we were together," she whispered. "And…the day when I vanished in his arms."

"You what?" he called out as suddenly Ilexi reprimanded herself as the memories came back to her a little bit more.

"He held me…while I apologized to him," she confessed.

"So that's why he came so depressed that day," Axel whispered to himself.

"Even if I don't remember how or why I vanished," she said firmly once again. She took out Death Rebel out of instinct, "I can't let you hurt him."

"You're…you're standing up to me?" he said emphasizing the last word in amazement. "C'mon Ilexi. Ya gotta be kidding, right?"

"Unfortunately…I'm not," she confessed taking a stance.

Axel sulked under his breath, "I can't believe you. Maybe it's because your awakening since so long that you don't remember who're you dealing with." He gave it a thought, "Sorry 'bout this, but can't waste my time here with you." He snapped his fingers as five Nobodies appeared around her and surrounding her, "I have to go and wake Roxas up from this lie."

He disappeared into a black hole as Ilexi stretched her hand to stop him; "Axel!" suddenly the Dusks came to lock her upon inside a circle of them. "Get out my way," she exclaimed.

"I don't have time for this," she said as she started fighting the Dusks.

"Ilexi you got to hurry!" Naminé's voice called to her.

"Naminé?" she whispered as she stroke away one of them. "Naminé! Where are you?!"

"Ilexi, you can't let Axel get to Roxas!" she stated.

"I know that!" she shouted back still fighting the enemies. "I can't get these fools out my back!"

"Use Death Rebel's special abilities!" she said back.

"How'd you expect to do that?" she hissed under her pants.

"Remember," Naminé whispered. "Remember how to fight together with it. You were once the 'Angel of Death'!"

"Angel…of Death?" she repeated. Suddenly quick flashbacks occurred inside her head as she saw everything about her name in Prove of Existence and her given rank.

She then held the blade up on her head as the Dusks started to close up on her. "C'mon, just for once," she called as suddenly black feathers began to get behind all the enemies as they approached more and more.

"Glitter Particle!" she shouted as the steel-like feathers went through each of the Dusks making them vanish and stopped right before striking her.

"They…left," she said steadily surprised.

"Ilexi!" Naminé called.

"Oh no, Roxas!" she called as Death Rebel disappeared and she ran to the Sandlot. As she reached it she noticed everything normal. On the ring everyone was cheering as Roxas had won the Struggle with Vivi and now to battle Setzer.

Ilexi panted as she gave way to the people to move and cheer. She sighed between her pants as she saw that nothing was wrong. She leaned on the wall's corner as they all cheered for Roxas.

"Congratulations…friend," she whispered as she went beyond the corner and out. From the corner of his eye, Roxas notice her leaving the Sandlot. Almost wanting to reach out for her, he stopped in mid action and lowered his arm.

"You came…" he thought smiling.

She walked past the Tram Common and went straight towards the Station Heights. She stood in front of the railings and saw the sunset there. Unexpectedly a familiar noise was heard behind her. As footsteps came behind it and then his voice.

"You survived," Axel called looking at her from the back.

"I thought you said you'd do something to him," she exclaimed not turning to see him.

"No," he confessed sarcastically. "I never said I would hurt him. You just figured that part by yourself."

"Then what did you do?" she asked emphasizing the 'did' part.

"Nothing, just wanted to snap him out of it," he sighed. "But it seems it's not my lucky day."

"What'll you do about knowing I'm still alive?" she asked turning to see him.

He let his head down, "Dunno, can't tell them cause they'll think you're a traitor."

"You should," she hissed. "I'm not coming back."

"You can't be serious," he said moving his hands about. She averted her gaze. He let his hands down. "If you're not coming then I'll just have to take Roxas alone then."

"About that…" she announced. She summoned Death Rebel to her hand, "I can't let you interfere with his life here."

"Life?" Axel called sarcastically. "What life does he have in some virtual town?"

"Virtual?" she said in shock.

"You didn't know," he said in a calm voice again. "Well, if you don't wanna come back the good way…" He then summoned his chakrams and took a stand. "Or the bad way."

"May it be like this," she pronounced.

She charged up to him as he threw one of his chakrams at her as she side stepped it and ran to him giving him a blow that he evaded stepping back. Twirling her Keyblade and finishing the twirl, directing the blade at him. Then steel black feathers shot at him. He put his chakrams in fire as he threw them burning down the feathers. As the ashes fell he noticed that she was no more in front of him. He took a stance as he looked around.

"You wanna play hide and seek?" he asked. "Okay…" he hissed.

Suddenly above him came an aerial attack as he took it covering with his chakrams above. Hovering above for a few minutes she took back getting in stance again.

"That's half of the Ilexi I remember," Axel teased her.

"This ain't even half," she answered back. Charging again and as she stepped in she suddenly got a short of breath making her pant badly.

"Well, what now?" he said mockingly.

She looked up at him with a very blurry vision and soon she fainted down into a strange black portal that had opened before her. Once in it disappeared.

"That witch," he hissed putting his weapon away. "She's protecting her from the organization. Smart…but not that smart."

Ilexi woke inside a completely white room. As she opened her eyes completely she saw herself standing and in front of her was Naminé sitting.

"You again…" she whispered getting a stand straight.

"You cannot fight the way you are now," Naminé called. "He would've won with no problems. That you remember your practices doesn't mean that you can fully fight with all your capabilities."

"Was worth the try," she confessed to her taking a step forward. Unexpectedly, her breathing became slow and short once more as she fell to her knees. Naminé gasped as she jumped from her sit towards her.

"What's wrong?" she asked looking at her.

"Who's…Sora?" she whispered.

"What?" she asked blackly.

"Sora," she repeated. "He's talking with Kairi through Roxas' mind."

Naminé looked down on her, "They've been connected."

"What do you mean?" she asked as Naminé stood away from her.

"I'm sorry," she confessed as she let Ilexi fall into another black hole. Struggling to make a single move as the darkness began to take her. She gave kicks and punches to thin air as suddenly she reappeared on the ground of the Usual Spot. As she opened her eyes she saw that on the desk next to her lied her book she'd left at her house. It was opened to a page in particular. As she stood up she could only see the small message that Naminé had left on the one sole page.

_**He will come back…**_

_**And you have to be prepared for when that comes…the day after tomorrow.**_

_**Please…be careful.**_

"Yeah," she mocked. "Enough said with that. Won't get another hit from him or the Dusks." She turned to see case of the violin on the floor. "Guess the only way of doing that is…using you."

* * *

**Yeah I know, I know, very short.**

**But take it this way next time it'll be day five then the last day!!!  
The last day will have cool things as well as the fifth day too!!!**

**Just wanted to let this chappy out in case.**

**Thnx for reading and reviewing!!!  
**


	8. Chapter 8: The Night to Remember

**Yay finally got throuh the first Hjek of freshman year!!  
I'm so happy!!  
Okay, now I'm gonna go for the eighth chappy!!!  
Let's get this on!!!**

* * *

**The 6****th**** Day**

Ilexi sighed deeply as suddenly Olette waved her hand up and down across her face. Ilexi snapped right out of her day dream.

"Did you hear anything that I'd been talking about?" Olette asked.

"I'm sorry," she apologized in a lowly voice.

Olette sighed putting her hands by her hips. She walked over to where Hayner was seating. "Anyway, we have to start the homework assignment now. We can't leave it just for the last minute."

"Oh c'mon," Hayner complained. "Can't we just relax a bit more?"

Ilexi giggled under her breath as she yet again let her head down and tried to figure out if what she'd experience with Naminé was really true and not a lie like her mind told her. "Everything that happened yesterday. Axel…Death Rebel…Angel of Death…Naminé…and Roxas. Could it had really all been a bad dream.

"_Child…" _a faint whisper came as faint as a spring breeze.

Ilexi turned to the Usual Spot's exit wondering if she had heard something. "Maybe, just my imagination," she whispered to herself.

"_Come to…me," _as she turned to the exit she knew now that she wasn't imagining anything. Though the voice was barely audible she could make out part of the words and decipher the rest.

"So, anybody got any bright ideas?" Hayner called getting her attention.

"Um…" Ilexi said standing up all of a sudden.

"Got anything?" Pence asked her.

"What? Oh no. I just remembered that I had to go somewhere," she said as she picked up her stuff which was the usual pack of the book and case. "You guys do the homework without me. Besides I finished it a long time ago."

"Told you," Olette called to Hayner as he averted his eyes.

"I'm sorry," she said heading out. Walking down the path towards the Sandlot she walked downwards and looked up she noticed something. A faint but visible bluish silhouette came to her sight. Though the silhouette was visible the facial and partially her whole lower body was very undistinguishable. Then the silhouette's head turned to reveal something that had the look of a face to it though it was clearly covered with some faint cloth. As it turned and faced Ilexi to her it was as if the silhouette had been waiting for her to follow. As Ilexi soon became of sight into the Sandlot the figure turn to face its original way and headed towards its destination. As it went away in a partly great distance from Ilexi but not so far as to lose her, it suddenly went through and into the Tram Common. Its speed increased as Ilexi came almost close of catching a glimpse below its waist before it disappeared in front of her eyes into the entrance of the woods.

Ilexi stopped at the entrance catching her breath as she looked suspiciously to the opening, "What, we're playing tag now?" After a short break she followed the figure into the woods. As it came to a complete halt on the exit of the woods it suddenly disappeared into the place of the abandoned mansion. "Where's it going?" Ilexi hissed under her panting as she ran into the place.

As she entered the place as she noticed that the figure had suddenly stopped in front of the closed iron gates. It was side turned looking at Ilexi as it suddenly gave its gaze to the gates and motioned her hand. Suddenly a portal opened but instead of being black like Axel's or Naminé's, this one was a pure white color, so much that Ilexi had to cover her eyes as the intense light opened.

As Ilexi's eyes adjusted and as she gazed at the bluish silhouette she noticed that it had this kind of majestic look to her distinguish dark blue gown and hood and saw that the silhouette had the figure of a woman.

Ilexi then noticed that as she gazed to the woman that her lips started to mouth out words repeating them like if she wanted her to understand her soundless words.

"_Enter my sanctuary…" _it seemed she was trying to say.

"Sanctuary?" Ilexi repeated wanting to make sure.

The woman's head slowly lowered in a slight noble nod as it raised and suddenly went inside the white portal. Ilexi unable to difference the situation simply followed the woman into the white door. As the light absorbed her inside, she had the need to close her eyes again and as she opened them she noticed that she now was in front of a spring. The same spring she had seen so many nights in her dreams. The same bright sprites roaming freely around the glimmering water in the midnight sky.

"What…" Ilexi struggled to get the words out of her mouth. "What…is this place?"

"_This…"_ the woman's soft voice and grand tone of tranquility whispered in echo. _" Is the Spring of Life."_

"Spring…of Life?" Ilexi repeated as she walked up to the feet of the water and stood there letting the water come and go like waves. "Who are you? Why did you bring me here?"

The woman's blue silhouette moved from her side and on the water. _"Who I am is of no importance,"_ the woman recited with the same echo. _"As for the reason of your arrival, this…is the spring of which beings are born. The souls of those hearts and their bodies. I was named as the keeper of its gates. And now with myself absent I must alter the beings that have been influenced by the mortal that has reincarnated me."_

"Mortal?" Ilexi repeated as the woman slid to her other side again and motioned her hand up to the water. Suddenly the water started to rise in a pillar of glimmering water as it then dispersed into glimmers of light showing an image of a brunette girl as a rainbow would reflect off the falling rain and the rays of sunlight.

"_The one that you masquerade as," _she echoed. _"That child who you appear so much to be."_

"I appear to be?" Ilexi called perplexed.

"_You have taken life of your own after leaving the shattered heart that once was," _her deep voice echoed. _"And now the doors are starting to open once again not only for them…but for you as well."  
_

"For me?" she asked very self-conscience of what she was responding to.

The woman nodded again, _"You must remember who you were. And from there chose who you are willing to be. Not for others…but for yourself."_

"But…" Ilexi whispered lowering her head. "I'm a Nobody right? Having no hearts. No will. Isn't that the whole idea?"

"_Having hearts or not having hearts," _the woman recited again. _"What reckons is not what you can see or feel. It is what you have experience in the life you have been given. Memories are what create to a heart."_

"Memories?"

"_People that you cherish as well as moments are those that give you special feelings which run towards the same point. Becoming a heart out of __occurrence is what comes to be that which many believe to have at birth."_

"So…with moments of any feeling as they come together those memories are what form a heart?" Ilexi asked wanting to make sure.

"_A child develops every sense through time the heart is no different. Developing throughout time with the sorrows and happiness. Something any one, e__ven those with no hearts, are able to obtain."_

"Tell me something then…" Ilexi hissed. "Why do you look so familiar to me?"

"_Child…" _the woman whispered as she now was behind Ilexi putting her hands on both her shoulders. _"I was her mother once…"_

Then by wrapping her arms around Ilexi a light engulfed her as she suddenly came back to being at the mansion gates. Ilexi turned to see nobody behind her and examining the whole area she noticed that no one was around. She put her hand over herself like hugging herself in reflection of the weird warmth that she had felt.

"**Her**…mother?" she whispered. Suddenly from behind a shifting sound was heard as she turned to face her back once again. "Something's not…" she shifted her look from side to side as from behind a Dusk was coming to form without her noticing…or maybe did.

"Gotcha!" she called as she gave a swing to her Keyblade and gave a stroke to the Dusk making it disappear. She looked around for any more intruders. "Just one?" she asked herself low as she put down her blade.

"Not just yet," a quite familiar voice called from behind her. Turning Ilexi now saw a man with a black coat and hood on.

"Organization XII," Ilexi hissed. "Guess you ain't playing games with your comrade."

"Comrade?" the man spoke again and removed his hood showing his long light blue hair and his distinctive X scar in the middle of his face. "You're a traitor."

"Now I'm a traitor?" she said in mocking tone. "Did Axel tell you that…Saix?"

"Axel?" Saix answered confused. "No, by getting in Axel's way last time is enough proof to me for treachery."

"For you maybe," she recited. "But what about the others?"

"The others?" Saix called back almost in mockery. "Half of them are gone. The other half won't really care if the fourteenth member was still alive or not."

"Pretty harsh," Ilexi played. "I got evidence proving the contrary though."

"Do you know?" Saix said in confidence breaking apart Ilexi's confident smirk. "You really think that Axel will help with your approval?"

"I was hoping so, yeah," Ilexi answered trying to grab her confidence back.

"I'm to tell you that since Roxas left the organization Axel has cared for no one else."

"Seen that already," Ilexi called taking her weapon out. "So are we going to just stand here or fight?"

Suddenly faint but still upcoming steps were heard by both. "Seems that we cannot do so this time. However," he said back at her opening a portal by his side. "Letting you roam free after treason is something that I will not let happen," he finished entering and disappearing into the portal.

Afterwards Ilexi made Death Rebel vanish as the couple of footsteps came into sight.

"Ilexi!" Olette called. "There you are?"

"Olette, Hayner," Ilexi whispered as they both reached to her.

"We've been looking all over for you," Hayner called. "C'mon we have to meet the others at the Train Station."

Ilexi snapped out of her senses, "Yeah." She then followed the two towards the Train Station. But waiting with a faint smile on her face was the same woman as she faintly disappeared.

As they ran through the Tram Common they went up to the station's inside where they met up with Pence and Roxas as they were waiting for them.

As she took a step behind to hide behind Hayner and Olette Roxas got his gaze over to the oddly timid Ilexi.

"Let's go then," Hayner called as Pence, Olette and him entered the opened train in the first station.

"Is something wrong?" Roxas asked hesitantly to the spaced out Ilexi.

Snapping at his voice her head jolted up to his gaze, "Uh, no. Nothing's…wrong." Her last words low as she entered the train before him. Roxas simply followed behind her.

She walked to the end of the train as she leaned on the train looking through the window of the extreme. As they went through the train ride Ilexi wouldn't even turn to see what they were doing and only looked outside through the window.

"Deliver your daughter…" she thought. "Once I find her it won't be as pretty as you think it will."

At the real Twilight Town's computer room Diz sat in front of them as Hollie stood by his side.

"You know," he started breaking the silence. "It would be wise to get ready for tomorrow."

"I'm not that naïve," she answered. "Everything's ready for then."

"And…" he hissed. "What about the other doors?"

"Sora won't see them," she confessed. "I did what I could to maintain them tightly closed for no Heartless or Nobodies to enter."

"You must be very confident," Diz checked some monitors.

"Perhaps," she replied. "However…I am not the kind that my mother was. I won't make the same mistakes she did."

"Tell me," he said in an intrigued tone. "Do you distaste her so much?"

"Distaste?" she repeated. "It would be more of a resent."

"Different word but same meaning," Diz confessed. "You still hold hatred towards her who abandoned you and left you to a inheritance of sorrow and sadness."

"She made her decisions because she thought it would be best for her," Hollie hissed. "What she was will not fall upon my shoulders. I'll be sure for it not to occur."

"You are very cold when it is to her."

"She left me," she recited. "I cannot help but feel anything but resent for her. What else is there for me to feel? She made the choice and therefore paid for the consequences."

"You are no different," Diz called and suddenly heard the sound that came when Hollie hit the wall with her fist strongly.

"I am **not **like her," Hollie said bitterly as she lifted her fist from the now hollow part were her fist hit.

"Been practicing I can see," Diz said in some sort of compliment to calm her down.

"Controlling the dark energy has given me strength I didn't have," she confessed as the automatic door opened showing as Ansem came inside. Immediately he noticed the hollow on the wall next to Hollie.

"Seems someone needs something to do," he said walking up to her side.

She pouted and folded her arms, "It wasn't my fault."

"Why are you so childish?" he asked rather in a joking tone.

"Oh, shut it," she said pouting at him and letting her arms hit her sides.

"There is no time," Diz called getting their attention. "He will awaken soon. You two know what must be done."

"Sure," Ansem answered.

Hesitantly, Hollie answered after, "Y-Yeah."

"You must go first," Diz proceeded with Ansem. "Then it'll be your turn."

Ansem left followed by Hollie close behind. Diz shook his head, "She's a reflection of her heart. The anger, fury, sweetness, and care she gives to those around her. The three wise ones of the council chose her to be the last gate keeper, such a shame."

Back with Roxas and the others they had finished looking around Sunset Hill for the ghost train. After Seifer came and left Roxas had seen a mysterious train passed on the tracks from the beach. As they came to the station Hayner stopped Roxas before he would fall upon the tracks as a normal train came with people inside.

"Its getting late," Ilexi said not a bit interesting that she too had seen the same train that Roxas was talking about but decided not to tell and went inside the train followed by everyone.

As they soon arrived to the station in town and entered Stations Heights Roxas began to ask about the seventh wonder. Ilexi feeling somewhat dizzy simply raised her voice right after Hayner's.

"Guys I'm sorry, I have to leave too," she said not wanting to look to Roxas' eyes. "Maybe tomorrow."

She went sprinting out of the Station Heights and soon was in the Sandlot. Oddly it was empty, creepy empty. Not even the sound of birds could be heard. As she walked to get her breath back she noticed a sound from behind her.

"Some farewell that was," Saix's voice called from behind her.

"What do you want?" she asked very hostile.

"I want to know," he recited. "Are you willing to come back with the organization?"

"Don't underestimate me," she hissed in fury as she turned to summon her Keyblade. "I'll never come back!"

"Very well then," Saix said in a tone that could be considered pleased. "Then there's no other choice but to eliminate you." He summoned his claymore to his hand as he stood in stance.

He took the first step forward as he gave his claymore a single swing towards her. In exchange Ilexi brought her Keyblade up and blocked the impact but not the magnitude of the force for it began to sink her fit the ground. She pushed him away taking her feet out the ground and jumping back in stance. Saix then began the same attack but this time instead of just one he continued to throw several hits as she defended herself. This time with the final blow he gave it to her unprotected side as she took it and was send to the ground several feet away. As she struggled to even sit up Saix placed his claymore in between her chest and throat.

"You've lost," Saix declared knowing the obvious. "Now the payment will be your life!" h raised his claymore high above his head as he prepared to give the final blow. Ilexi closed her eyes. As the claymore came to touch it surprisingly had been stopped by a shield of black feathers that had gathered in front of Ilexi. At opening her eyes they widened in shock. The feathers now going for engulfing the whole claymore soon began to literally eat the claymore into them. Saix let go of his weapon as it vanished before the feathers finished and dispersed.

"Interesting…" Saix murmured out loud. "It seems your powers had not faded completely. You're still the same brat that joined us. Organization XII's Angel of Death. Number XIV…Ilexi."

Ilexi stood with the strength she had left as she came to the point of making the Keyblade vanish. She now stood in place exhausted completely vulnerable. Saix grinned as he opened a portal and entered leaving her alone at the empty Sandlot. Ilexi then had time to relax as she immediately headed home. AS she came into her room and locked the door behind her she walked over to her bed and simply dropped on it. Exhausted, she breathed every time more and more calmly as she had time to relax.

"Organization XII's Angel of Death…Number XIV, huh?" she said slowly as she drifted to sleep.

A small blue light came into the room from the window as it got inside it took the shape of the same woman from that morning. As she took a sit next to her on the bed the woman leaned over and softly kissed Ilexi's forehead and then stroking her hair from her face.

"_Organization XII, number XIV…Ilexi. You can remember now…," _her soft voice called as her figure vanished leaving Ilexi alone in her room. Then inside of the case a bright light was glimmering with strength.

* * *

**Not good but oh well.**

**Next one will be the sixth day when Sora awakens!!!**

**I'm starting to think that this story might be a little longer that my other two KH stories so please be patient.**

**Thnx for reading and reviewing!!!**


	9. Chapter 9: Starting the Begining

**Yay Chapter 9!!!**

**Today Sora awakens!!!**

**What will happen to Ilexi though?**

**And what about Hollie having to take care of Sora?**

**How bout we find out!!!**

* * *

**The 6****th**** Day**

Ilexi brought her head up as she noticed that her window was open since the sound of the chirping birds was coming to her ears. As she stood from her bed she saw to the outside sunset.

"Today…something's going to happen," she whispered as suddenly she could hear screams from the bottom of her house. Reacting she went directly down to the alley with her still wrinkle cloth from yesterday. "What's happening?" she yelled as she saw her parents yelling out of nowhere. "Mom…Dad?" she hissed as suddenly they became absorbed by a black and silvery hole and became Dusks. As she tried to summon Death Rebel she immediately noticed that no matter how she moved her hands that the blade wouldn't appear. Looking at her empty hand and back at the upcoming Dusks the only thing she could do was take a step back before completely turning to run away from the Nobodies.

"What's happening?" she panted out. "Where's everyone?!" As she ran to the Tram Common heading for the Usual Spot she came to a halt an immediately hid behind the entrance. As she regained her breath she noticed that many Nobodies were patrolling the area and not only Dusks but some Nobodies that she'd never seen before. Suddenly she heard a burst of wind behind her and turned to see an unknown Nobody with only two short legs and very odd looking but then changed into a sort of lance. Ilexi quickly retorted and stepped back and falling while still avoiding the attack. As she did the patrolling ones had noticed her presence and were now heading towards her. Getting back up the only way she had free to go was to the Sandlot and so went there. As a whole multitude of Nobodies kept chasing after her. As soon as she got there she tried to head to an alternative exit but as she reached those more Dusks covered her and on the other was the same. She stepped back to the middle of the Sandlot now surrounded by Nobodies.

She moved her hands back and forward trying to make Death Rebel come out again. "C'mon, C'mon!" she said in desperation. Suddenly the Dusks came to charge upon her covering herself but a bright light shinning from the ground came and liberated her from the crowd of enemies. As she opened her eyes she noticed everything gone and only there resided the gowned woman in front of her.

"You!" she shrieked shocked.

The woman took a step forward putting one of her warm hands on Ilexi's cheek, _"Remember…"_ Getting close to her she kissed Ilexi's forehead as Ilexi gave wide eyes to the woman as she vanished. Then a small crystal sound was heard as she looked down and noticed a pendant. Not any pendant of that now she knew. She picked it up from the floor and looked at the butterfly of purple sea crystal. She held it to her chest as a small tear fell down her cheek.

"Roxas…" she whispered.

Hollie waited patiently for the old man to finish his last inputs into the computer.

"Not yet?" Hollie asked annoyed for the tenth time.

"How impatient," he recalled as then a beeping came twice. "There," he stood from his seat. "You must go now," he called to Hollie.

"But what about-."

"He will meet up with me to get Roxas to Sora," Diz called as he walked towards the portal to the virtual town. "You must wait for your king at the station." He left then to the portal.

She sighed, "Please…be careful. Riku…"

After getting a hold of herself Ilexi cleared her sore throat and took a step forward.

"Thought I wouldn't see you again," Axel called from her back making her stopped.

"Axel…" she whispered for him to hear.

"You really know who I am now," he said in a matter of a fact tone. "But it's too late now," he said in a sad manner. "Neither you nor Roxas will come back, will you?"

Ilexi looked over her shoulder, "Axel…" She shook her head lightly not wanting to meet his gaze.

"Then it seems I have no other choice," he said getting both his chakrams in his hands. "You'll burn here!"

As he got ready to throw them both in fire he noticed something weird on her back. As his eyes adjusted he saw they were faint but still visible. They were black, small, but growing.

"Wings?" he called shocked. "You won't get out of this with some simply trick!" he shouted throwing both his chakrams at her.

As she turned to fully face him the black wings on her back extended rapidly and covered her as a shield. Though many were burning there seemed to be no end to the shield. When Axel retrieved his weapons the shield broke out leaving the normal sized wings on her back. As he looked closer he saw she was holding the sea crystal charm that Roxas had given her before Castle Oblivion.

"You remember everything now," he said realizing why she looked so depressed.

Pressing the charm closer her whole body glimmered as she went from her purple outfit to her old black organization coat and outfit.

"What?! You mocking me now!" he shouted at her as she summoned Death Rebel and came to a stance still wearing the small pair of black wings. "Burn!" he shouted as he threw his chakrams to her with her evading each and every one of them. At the end of his attack Axel threw at her a pillar of fire right after evading one of the chakrams. "Gotcha now!"

Her wings once again came to her aid as they separated from her back and created a barrier in front of her. Avoiding the pillar of fire, Axel barely got time to get in stance for her next move. In this case was fast as she went through her own shield and attacked Axel directly and by surprise. Hitting him directly in the abdomen made him flinched a bit giving her an entrance which she used to aim for his chin with her elbow. Getting the blow Axel went back. She stood in stance as Axel recovered from the double blow.

"You'd gotten more powerful," Axel admitted. Suddenly a great circuit went and stopped the time once again just like the time when the woman had talked to her. "Got our time cut short for us," Axel called as his chakrams disappeared. "Gotta go! Roxas is waiting," he called as he disappeared into a black portal.

"I can't let this go so far," Ilexi whispered to herself. "I won't let them hurt Roxas." She disappeared into another portal and coming out on the exit of the woods into the mansion. As she did she noticed a black coated man fighting with Dusks.

She stepped into the crowd of Nobodies as they all including the man turned to face her. She tilted her head to the side ordering the lesser Nobodies out. And as if nothing they left immediately leaving only her and the man.

"You're not from the organization. If you were you would've attacked me already," she confessed disarmed while the man had a Keyblade in his hand.

"You…" he said in a low voice. "You're the one from Castle Oblivion."

"What are you simply going to stand there," she said out loud getting her Keyblade out. "Or are we gonna fight."

"C'mon, get it on ya!" she chanted as the feathers spread through her area. She motioned her Keyblade towards him as the bullet like feathers obeyed. Avoiding them the man drew closer to her giving her a couple hits that she avoided by inches. "Feeling down?" she mocked as the feathers that had fallen to the ground began to gather on his feet and shackle him up unable to move.

Realizing his immobility the man got defensive as Ilexi gave him severe hit combo of several continuous blows. At about the ninth hit to his blade Ilexi got her attention on his lower body and attacking. This made him flinch down which then gave her the chance of a kick directly to him and sending him of to the closed gates and pushing them opened.

"C'mon, follow me up," she said again as he stood from his place.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"You must be quite confident to let your guard down," she recited as she went one step ahead. Stopping almost immediately she looked above to the mansion's second floor.

"Roxas…" she said worried.

The man opened a portal from her distraction and going inside. Noticing this she called up the battalion of Dusks and more from before. "Get 'em," she hissed as they went passed her and towards the mansion doors.

Taking a step forward Ilexi then stepped on something. Looking down she noticed the book that Naminé had given to her in order for her to communicate with each other. She grinned while picking up the book.

Inside the white room Naminé looked down seated while waiting for Roxas. Suddenly an opened piece of paper appeared in front of her. Looking at it Naminé read the few words it had.

_**Naminé…**_

_**I remember now. I thank you for keeping your promise to me at Castle Oblivion. Now I know what I must do. Seeing him again is what I want for the most and tell him I'm sorry. **_

_**For everything…**_

_**Even if you told Riku about Hollie it doesn't really matter anymore because…**_

…_**I won't lose to that girl.**_

Suddenly in front of her eyes, the letter tore into pieces as if torn once with her hands. Outside the mansion the book had been stabbed through with Death Rebel.

"Tough luck," then she went inside to the mansion. Looking around she found her way through and to the mansion's control room. Entering she looked at the bitten to sparks and broken monitors everywhere. "This must've been…" a sound of several doors opening came to her ears as she went directly towards the sound.

Roxas watched as Sora's pod opened slowly before him.

"You're lucky. Looks like," Roxas said. "My summer vacation is…over." He brought his head a bit lower, "I'm sorry…Ilexi."

As Ilexi reached the huge white room desperately she had gotten there too late for the same white light as that time came to her eyes sending her back to the Spring of Life with the light of day.

"What…happened?" she hissed looking around.

"_You've done well," _the woman called appearing before her. _"What is it you are planning to do now that you know who you truly are?"_

"What'd ya mean?" she said in a mocking tone. "I'm going after her. Roxas…"she lowered her head in acknowledgement. "Roxas returned to his other self."

"_And you are going after her because…" _The woman awaited the sure answer she knew she would obtain with such obvious question.

Ilexi's face became a confident smile, "I'm doing what ya got me into. I'll go and get what is important. I'll use the power I have found from turning my sorrows to strengths."

"_That…is your answer…" _she called acknowledging her.

"So where you sending me now?" Ilexi asked moving her hands above to her hood and putting it on.

The woman motioned her hand to open a white portal, _"Depart through here and begin your search."_

"You're a lil' bit off there," she said taking a step forward. "My beginning was the day I found them." She took the entrance and left the spring.

Tapping her foot while waiting for the king Hollie folded her arms in annoyance. Then the purple very distinguish train came to the station. As the doors opened a small black coated figure came. Hollie stepped forward.

"Took your time, your Majesty," she said not wanting to sound impolite.

He looked around and nodded not wanting to talk and going in front of Hollie as they went into the Station Heights.

* * *

**Short!!!**

**But left a cliffhanger!!!  
Ilexi finally begins her search for Roxas!!  
And Hollie finally too begins her mission!!!**

**How will the two get involved in Sora's world saving?!?!?**

**Let's check it out next time!!!!**

**Thnx for R&R!!!**


	10. Chapter 10: What Hides Behind

**Yeah!!! Chappy 10!!!!**

**One whole week for this chapter!!!**

**Now how bout we start this up?**

* * *

"Are you really sure I should do this like **this**?" Hollie muttered as she put her black coat away and went to her outfit. Since a year she had changed her style from what she used to wear. Now she had a white tank top and a dark blue short jacket with a few cream yellow stripes here and there on the sleeves while silver was the color of the edges of the sleeves and the jacket's end and hood. To be able to fight she wore black solid short shorts under a jean skirt with a bit cut on her sides for free movement. She wore simple snickers of a light blue color. Her hair was completely down and now went all the way down to her waist and her bangs being held back by a couple of hair pins that just let away bits of her bangs.

"It's better if you go in unnoticed," the kind king still in the black coat answered in a whisper. "You should head over to the mansion first and hopefully try to get White Diamond from Sora before getting to the Station Heights."

"Mansion. White Diamond. Station Heights, got it," she called putting on a couple of leather gloves.

"Are you good with only your fists?" the king asked in concerned.

"Don't worry," she said winking and tightening her glove. "He trained me good. Besides with this control over one part of his darkness I can at least avoid the Heartless."

"Hope you're right," he hissed. Looking around he began walking outside followed by Hollie.

Once out of the station he turned to her once more, "Remember, after I leave him to go you'll have to follow him without being discovered."

"Yeah," she nodded with a serious look. After wards the king smiled a big smile as he ran towards town. Hollie instead then went towards the tunnels that connected Twilight Town.

By entering she clutched her arms together and shivered. Being it Twilight Town was great enough of not having enough sunlight, now she went into barely lit tunnels. "Now to the mansion, right?" she walked slowly towards the certain tunnel that went directly towards the haunted mansion.

Entering almost near there she began towards the mansion. When she got to the woods and towards the entrance of the mansion she stopped at suddenly hearing some tiny swirling steps behind her. At turning around she saw nothing but the darkness of the woods and the emptiness it carried.

"Getting…paranoid now," she whispered and turned towards the exit and continued walking. But to her luck as she saw before her Sora and the other two were coming her way still talking and not seeing her a few feet away. Startled she went and hid behind one of the huge oaks of the woods. As they just got past her she let her shoulders loose and sighed in relief. At opening her eyes the first thing she saw was her old keychain dangling from Sora's belt as it shone with the twilight.

"White Diamond…" she whispered shocked he still held it in his possession. "If I can get it back…" Suddenly something stroke her hair and turning she noticed a white Dusk trying to play with her hair. "Hey let go of it!" Hollie whined as she went back followed by the Dusk. Then when stepping back she accidentally tripped on a root coming out and went down. Turning the other way she noticed that Dusks had also gathered where Sora and the others where at. The white Dusk getting its chance ran one of its slithering hands to wrap around her wrist.

"Hey!?" she shrieked as she tried pulling away. Getting her free hand up she took a hit at the Dusk only to let her hit go through the swift creature. "Uh oh, not good," she said with sarcasm. The Dusk went feet first up a tree and wrapping its feet on a branch was now dangling upside down. With its other hand went after Hollie's neck and releasing her wrist tried to completely gain her neck. She tried to get free but she could feel her breathing shortened every time more and more.

"Let…go," she hissed through pieces of air as she noticed her vision getting blurry.

"Hang on!" his familiar voice called as her eyesight went completely black.

Sora swiftly hit the Dusk making its grasp on her off and sending her to the floor coughing loudly. After killing it and several others he cleared the area. Turning to her he stretched his hand in help.

"Sorry I couldn't get here earli-."

His stopping at mid sentence could only mean one thing for her.

"No…way," he whispered dropping to his knees and looking her straight in her eyes. "You're…alive."

"Thought I'd give in that easily," she said between clearing her throat and coughing.

"But…how?" he said helping her to her feet still confused.

"Got someone's help you can say," she said clearly.

"Someone's?" he repeated but shaking his head his big smile grew once again on his face. "I'm just glad you're not, well, not here."

"Sora," she said with a fearful voice. "Do you even remember who I am?"

"Of course I do," he said in confidence. "You're Hollie. You and…" he stopped straight again in mid sentence. "And Riku."

"It's good you can remember me," she said.

"What are you talking about?" he asked clearly not getting her. "Why would I forget about you? After all that…happened," his expression turned into sadness in an instant.

"Sora," she whispered knowing exactly what he would be thinking right about then and reached a bit with her arm. Not working so well for her side, he simply grabbed her wrist and pulled her over to embrace her tightly. "So…ra?" she hissed in disbelief of the situation they were in.

"I thought…" he sobbed holding her. "I thought you were gone for good back at Hollow Bastion." He pulled her back to meet her eyes, "But you didn't! And that's great!"

"Sora, I…" she whispered as suddenly another flare up took her vision and turning her eyes to a completely dark blue color almost looking black.

"Hollie?" Sora asked noticing. "Hollie!" he shook her shoulders as she snapped out of the vision.

"The Nobodies…" she hissed. "They've reached the Station Heights."

"Nobodies?" he repeated confused.

Letting free of her shoulders, Hollie immediately stepped back as she saw through the exit that leaded to the mansion. "I…I need to go!" she exclaimed.

"Wait!" he shouted making her turn around. At doing so she was surprised by the sudden toss he made to her and just by instinct catching the item.

"I believe that belongs to you," he called.

Opening her clasped hands, Hollie saw the White Diamond keychain shining. Looking up she saw the sincere smile that he had in his face. Somehow that smile seemed like she'd felt it somewhere else…with the same warmth.

"Yeah," she said as she went on to run towards the mansion.

Getting the open gates she slowly walked past them as she went in the front lawn and to the inside of the mansion. Looking around for any enemies and seeing none she headed towards the second floor. Opening the door just to peek, Hollie entered the White Room. This was the first time since she went to the room for some time. Noticing almost immediately she begin to examined the new drawings that where on the walls. Everything that had happened at Hollow Bastion, the Keyhole, also everything that Sora went through with Castle Oblivion. Looking on the table she noticed that there were some distinctive drawings of three people. A girl and two boys.

Reaching out for the drawing she noticed the girl was blonde, one boy was red haired while the other boy was blonde as well.

"Who…" she said thinking the rest of the question.

"Don't know," a tiny voice murmured as Hollie looked around. Then from the keychain two tiny lights came out and burst to the two little guardians.

"Hikaru…Yamiko," she hissed surprised. "Where have you been?"

"After we lost you at Hollow Bastion we hid inside White Diamond," Yamiko explained.

"And that is not the most comfortable place to live for a year," Hikaru added.

"Why did you say you didn't know?" Hollie asked changing the subject.

"If you don't how do we?" Yamiko said.

"Right," she said remembering the stuff they could and couldn't do. Leaving the drawing aside she exited the room and went directly to the room on the first floor. At entering she saw the main dinning table smashed to the ground. Also all the dusty furniture and decorations.

"Nice place to live," she said sarcastically.

"Filthy," Hikaru complained covering her mouth and nose.

"How'd you wined up here?" Yamiko asked.

"Don't know, don't really care," she answered coming close to a dusty drawer. At opening it she saw the empty inside.

"There's nothing in it," Yamiko said confused.

"Yet," Hollie added as she got two confused looks. Putting her hand to the side of the opened compartment and pushing it making a small piece come out in the inside like a trap door. Both made an amazed sound as Hollie opened the closed trap door. Pulling upwards she uncovered the distinctive necklace of hearts and jewels. Getting it out and holding it out in front of her eyes.

"You kept it!" they both chanted.

"Of course I did," Hollie answered. "They all gave me an awesome experience."

"So what now?" Hikaru said.

"Since I got what I came looking for," she explained putting the jewels away in her pocket. "We should be heading towards the station by now."

"Then let's go!" Yamiko called excited.

Both Hikaru and Hollie smiled at her enthusiasm. Suddenly from the back of them something came swirling in. Instantly it launched over to grab Hollie by the neck and began to strangle her.

"Ah! Let…go of me!" Hollie shouted trying to hit the sneaky Dusk that was trying to kill her.

"Hollie!" the two little ones exclaimed. Suddenly four more Dusks appeared. Two of them got a hold of the creatures as the other two helped the first one carry Hollie into a black and silvery portal. At tossing her in, she ended up being at the outside gates of the Haunted Mansion.

"Well, well, well. You're another weakling just like any other of your stupid friends," a voice called.

Hollie stood up, "Who are you?! Show yourself!" She got White Diamond out in an instant.

"You don't have to be so mean to me," the female voice called again mockingly. Then a black portal appeared in front of her as a black coated silhouette appeared with its face under the hood. "How 'bout we try playing nicely and see how that works out."

"You…" Hollie hissed looking at the black coat. "You're one from that Organization XII!"

"You mean was," the female explained.

"What?"

The girl giggled almost teasingly, "You know sometimes you can be so naïve."

"Who are you?!" Hollie demanded.

"Why so mad…Hollie," the girl said.

Hollie gasped at the sudden hit of information. "That's it," she hissed as went towards the silhouette and gave her a hit with her Keyblade.

The girl not moving simply put her right hand up and like nothing stopped the swing with her hand. Hollie looked shocked at the force that the girl was using. Under the hood a single smirked was seen from the female as with extreme force stroke Hollie's blade back and onto the ground. Sitting up Hollie was restrained by a black blade threatening her throat and chest.

"You seriously thought that weak power of light from your Keyblade would defeat me?" the female called in a smirk.

"If not light…" she thought. She made a firm fist with one of her gloved hands. She then twisted her free hand upon the blade and made a wide open space for an attack. "Then its darkness!" she made her way for the open space with her fist. The girl catching up to her movements flinched back and covered herself with her hands as a dark shield came from her back protecting her. At landing the hit Hollie felt as if she landed on a soft pillow and soon the soft mass began to swallow her fist.

"A dark entity that came from the heart of that person dear to you…" the girl hissed. "Attacking with something that is not yours is somehow reckless."

"What?" she gasped as the mass now came to half her arm. She tried to wipe the mass off as more and more came, "Let me go!"

"Can't we play a lil' more?" she asked smirking mischievously. As the mass suddenly burst into her like steel bullets. A direct hit came towards Hollie as she covered her face but began to feel the wounds of the black things that were barely snatching away at her clothes. But then suddenly something struck her. A sharp pain she recognized very well.

"Not now," she hissed as she grasped her chest tightly.

"What's wrong Hollie? Can't keep up with me?!" the figure shouted as she directed her hand towards Hollie for more force. Suddenly her hand flinched back a bit as she slightly glanced over her shoulder. From behind her came a dark portal like hers and out came a tall figure. "Humph, seems like the knight in shining armor came to your recue." She gazed over to Hollie again, "But due mark my words. Though I'm far you'll never get reed of me. I'll never loose to you." Then wrapping her inside the shield of black feathers she disappeared.

The tall figure ran to Hollie as she began having a hard time breathing, "Hollie, can you hear me? Hollie?!" She didn't answer. Her breathing was getting harder by the second. Then the figure from his coat got a crystal bottle with an elixir inside. "Drink it." He held the bottle up to her mouth. Barely opening her eyes she saw the bottle and almost immediately grabbed and began drinking the liquid. Before she could finish up half the bottle he took it away from her. "You can't depend solely on it. You've got to fight it back."

"No," she gasped desperately trying to reach the bottle from him but only grabbing his chest. "I can't. It hurts to much."

"You can," he whispered placing his forehead on hers. "I know you can." Trying hard to shun the pain she simply closed her eyes and began to concentrate. Shortly then her breathing became more fluid and she finally regained control.

"You need to find the last pieces. You're getting too affected by this. By what I did o you," he emphasized his guilt.

"I'll deal with it I promise," she said standing up.

"You say that but what if it becomes too much for you to bare!" he protested her stubbornness. "What if something happens while you're fighting?! What if-."

"Don't you trust me?!" She shouted back making him stop. "I trust you, now give me a chance. Trust me," she whispered.

"I do," he answered sincerely. "But I just don't…want to loose you again," he whispered barely getting the whole sentence out.

"_You don't?" _a male voice called making both turn with their weapons only to face a man transparent leaning against the walls of the mansion. His body barely visible and his face totally unseen.

"Who are you?!" Hollie demanded walking forward followed by him.

"_No one and someone at the same time," _the figure said standing from its place.

"Don't joke with me!" Hollie called as she raised her weapon.

"_I am Nights, for those who know me by my street name, a lonely sacker of ungrateful rich people once I was. I'm here in her Majesty's behalf," _he said as he bowed a bit down before looking at them again.

"Her Majesty's?" he asked confused.

"_Maybe you know her," _The man said as suddenly he put his hand on where his eyes where to be only to move something like a mask on his face, putting it back on place revealing a couple of similar sapphire eyes for a mere second. _"She's her Majesty, Queen Lace." _

"Queen Lace?" he repeated confused.

"Ahh!" Hollie threw her Keyblade out of rage at the figure that simply jumped to the wall. "You're lying!! You're lying!!" she yelled with all her rage. Falling to her knees she simply kept repeating to herself hissing.

"_Believe what you__ want. Though know this Milady. My dear queen was never the one proclaimed by others, for she herself didn't know who she was being puppetiered by. If you must be acquainted with further more then find me again. Work alongside the 'chosen one by the Keyblade' and search for my mark, the sign of the black incrusted Raven. There I will accept your request," _he disappeared briefly after leaving no trace.

"Are you alright?" he asked holding her shoulders as he spoke. "Who was he talking about? Queen Lace?!"

"She…" Hollie murmured in tears. "Queen Lace…was my mother…"

* * *

**I know I said I was going to upload after finishing Dark Serenity but I just couldn't help myself. Once more DS chapters get out you'll understand things that'll appear furthermore into OoH. Anyways hoped you liked it!!**

**Next time: Hollie will finally follow Sora around all the worlds!! But will she follow Nights' saying and find him again to know more about her mother? Will she conquer her darkness within? Stay tuned for more!!**


	11. update

**Update time you guys. And not the good kind :(**

**Sad news guys, I'm discontinuing some stories again and this is one of them. And I'm sad to say that this is one of them. I'm using the saying thing for all of them. I either ran out of ideas or am out of interest for the story.**

**There are some good news though. Some people have started to ask if they can continue my stories and I have, after some chat, let them adopt them. So if anybody is interested in continuing any of the discontinued stories you're welcome to ask me and I'll see what happens, which will probably be a yes.**

**Some will hate me cause many people read the stories and actually liked them. But I'm out of inspiration for these and truthfully I'm looking forward to beginning new and perhaps even better ideas in the future.**

**Overall, I hope you can understand my reasons behind this action. I've never liked to do this. Not even the first time I did it. Some of the stories will be erased but that will be probably a week from now and the stories that will be erased will probably be the ones with one chapter.**

**Thank you for everything on this story and hope you can understand. I truly hope that you can keep reading my other stories or the ones to come. If any of you have any questions or concerns you're welcome to PM me. :)**

**-Sincerely and with all my thanks for the endless amount of support,**

**XKey of the AbyssX**


End file.
